


Жил-был дракон

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Жил-был дракон [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, M/M, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Benjamin/Brock Rumlow
Series: Жил-был дракон [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Жил-был дракон

1.  
Всё рушилось прямо на глазах: королевство, столица, армия, семья.

Сайлас схватился за голову. Не ожидал он, что враги подойдут к самым стенам Шайло. Не думал, что армия предаст и обратится в бегство, заметив врага у своего порога. И сделать было практически ничего нельзя. 

Бог молчал. Церковники закрылись в Храме и молились уже непонятно кому. 

Осталась одна надежда — на магию.

Как же Сайлас оттягивал этот момент, сам себя уговаривал, что они справятся, одолеют любого врага, если поднапрягутся, но на деле гефские войска вот-вот должны были войти в столицу.

Отняв ладони от лица, Сайлас глянул на ведьму.

— Ты говорила, что знаешь, как спасти королевство! 

— Да, Ваше Величество, — степенно кивнула смуглокожая невозмутимая красавица. — Но понадобится жертва. Добровольная жертва королевской крови.

Сайлас вздрогнул, глянул на массивный перстень у себя на пальце — подарок любимой женщины — и поднял взгляд на ведьму.

— Убивать потребуется?

— Нет, — улыбнулась ведьма. — Просто отдать, и лучше с приданым. 

Король выдохнул. Не был он уверен, что Роза позволит принести в жертву кого-то из детей, а вот “женить” на спасителе — это не такая уж и проблема.

— Я согласен. Твори своё колдовство.

Ведьма достала откуда-то шкатулку из темного металла. Вынула из нее круглую черную чешуйку. Кромкой чешуйки провела по подушечке пальца, измазала чешуйку кровью и бросила на жаровню. Над жаровней поднялся дымок, заклубился, образуя фигурку раскинувшего крылья дракона. 

— Он прилетит завтра к полудню, — сказала ведьма. — Ждите и готовьте свадьбу. И не забудьте: жертва должна быть добровольной. 

Отослав ведьму прочь, Сайлас потёр ладони. Мишель никогда ему не отказывала и в этот раз согласится, он был полностью уверен, да и не жалко. Это в пятнадцать-шестнадцать она была желанной невестой на выдание с хорошим приданым. Но девочка росла болезненной, никто не сватался к той, кому в храме предрекли бесплодие или смерть первыми же родами. Зачем кому-то такая обуза? А в восемнадцать королевская девственница перестала интересовать даже самых отчаянным. Слишком стара и приданое не такое и крупное, если так подумать. Пусть будет жертва, хоть так послужит королевству, раз не сумела привлечь сильного мужа.

Сайлас позвонил в колокольчик.

— Приведите принцессу, — велел он слуге.

Мишель послушно пришла. Она была одета в какое-то мешковатое розовое платье, все в оборках и вышивке. 

— Здравствуйте, отец, — присела она в книксене. 

Сайлас только губы скривил, разглядывая дочь.

— Ты знаешь, что творится за стенами замка? — спросил он, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Знаешь, что враг почти у ворот замка?

— Да, отец, — вздохнула Мишель, и ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Столица падёт?

— Нет, если ты мне поможешь, дорогая. — Сайлас тепло улыбнулся, подозвал дочь к себе, попытался глянуть с теплом, нежностью, погладил её по тёмным растрепанным кудрям. — Ты ведь хочешь замуж, дорогая?

— Да, папа, я… — Принцесса покраснела, как майский пион. — Но за кого? 

— За героя, — туманно ответил Сайлас.

Мишель недоуменно захлопала глазками. 

— Ты про Давида, отец?

— Какого Давида? — не понял Сайлас. — Никаких Давидов, Мишель. Ты выйдешь замуж завтра же. Нам обещали помощь за свадьбу с самой прекрасной невестой, и ты должна быть готова. Или замуж за героя, или в постель к половине гефских солдат. Выбирай, дорогая, — твёрдо закончил Сайлас.

Да, он кривил душой, называя дочь красивой: слишком скуластое лицо, тонкие губы и постоянная болезненная бледность могли испортить кого угодно.

Мишель прикрыла ладонями живот.

— А… что это за герой?

— Вот завтра и увидишь, дорогая, — усмехнулся Сайлас. — Иди, готовься, ты должна будешь его очаровать.

— Он раньше не бывал во дворце? — попыталась хоть что-то разузнать Мишель.

— Дочь, какая разница? — вздохнул Сайлас. — Он поможет нам откинуть врага за границу. Встанет на страже пределов, и больше никто не сможет посягнуть на свободу гелвуйца.

— Да, папа, — потупила взгляд Мишель. — Я поняла.

За дверью отцовского кабинета она всхлипнула, подобрала юбки и понеслась искать брата, чтобы упасть к нему в объятия, пожаловаться на несправедливость и попросить помощи, хоть какой-нибудь. Потому что отец был так несправедлив! Она ведь имела право любить! 

Ворвавшись в комнату брата, Мишель кинулась к нему в объятия и расплакалась.

Мишель рыдала и рыдала, промочила брату всю рубашку на груди, а он все обнимал свою любимую глупенькую сестренку и гладил по растрепанным волосам, дожидаясь, пока она успокоится, чтобы спросить ее о приключившейся беде. 

— Он замуж меня отдать решил, представляешь? — шмыгнув носом, протянула она. — Замуж! Притом за какого-то героя! Не за моего Давида, а за героя! Где там этот герой? А Давид… Мой Давид, он здесь, — она с трепетом погладила свой живот и снова заревела.

— Какой Давид? — не понял Джек. — Мишель, ты что, беременна? Ты с ума сошла?

Она зарыдала громче, сползла на пол, путаясь в пышной юбке.

— Ко мне уже год никто не сватается. Год, понимаешь? А Давид... — Мишель прикрыла мечтательно глаза. — Он такой ласковый, такой хороший. Он говорил, что любит меня, что у папеньки руки попросит. Как я могу за героя выйти? А он без свадьбы не согласи-ится!

— Какого еще героя? — спросил Джек. — Мишель, расскажи мне все по порядку. 

Всхлипывая и сбиваясь, Мишель рассказала всё то, что услышала от отца, от всей широты души сгустив краски по поводу гефцев, лезущих через городские стены. Про то, что герой чуть ли не на драконе прилетит и всех-всех спасёт, только если его женить на принцессе, а она не может.

— Живота пока не видно, — сказал Джек, оглядев сестру. — Ну что ты? Выйдешь замуж за героя. Не съест же тебя его дракон. И есть ли вообще тот дракон?

— Как ты не понимаешь? — Мишель сложила ладони на животе, любовно его поглаживая. — Ты никогда не мечтал жениться по любви? Меня Давид любит. Мы убежим, если папенька не разрешит, но за героя… — она снова заплакала. — Как я могу выйти за него замуж, он же ведь неизвестно какой! Что мне делать, братик?

— Давай посоветуемся с мамой? — предложил Джек.

— Она скажет то же, что и папенька. — Мишель тяжело вздохнула, неуклюже поднялась, отряхивая невидимый мусор с подола. — Ты ведь будешь завтра со мной? Ты не оставишь меня одну?

— Куда ты собралась? — спросил Джек. — К Давиду? Погоди, посиди тут. Может, что-нибудь придумаем. Давид твой не придумает точно. Город окружен, бежать вам некуда. А если он сейчас пойдет к отцу просить твоей руки, отец его просто убьет. 

Глаза Мишель снова наполнились слезами, она запричитала о своей несчастной судьбе, о любви к самому лучшему, самому дорогому на свете человеку, о том, что никто не понимает её доли, вообще никто и никто помочь не хочет, всем бы выехать на несчастной принцессе.

— Но, Мишель, — удивленно сказал Джек. — Мы обязаны приносить благо своей стране, а не думать о личном счастье. Корона — это не привилегия, это тяжелая ноша. 

— Да что мне эта корона? — фыркнула Мишель и вполне серьёзно добавила: — Я лучше отравлюсь, чем выйду замуж за нелюбимого!

Джек только головой покачал. Откуда в ней эти бредни? И ведь отравится. А Шайло падет. Что же делать?

— Ты уже знаешь, в каком платье тебя выдадут замуж? — спросил он.

— Нет, откуда? Я же сразу к тебе побежала.

Мишель хлопнула мокрыми ресницами. Джек вздохнул.

— Значит, так, — сказал он. — Я тебе сейчас полью, и ты умоешься. Потом узнаешь про платье и про то, когда прибудет этот герой и будет свадьба. Обязательно потребуй плотную фату. Когда все узнаешь, приходи ко мне с платьем. Если ты наденешь под него что-то с высокими каблуками, то оно и мне по росту подойдет. А фата скроет лицо. Отец дает за тобой приданое этому герою?

— Д-да, замок Валита, тот, что в горах, — пискнула Мишель и бросилась брату на шею, громко щебеча о том, как же сильно она его любит.

И мгновения не прошло, а Мишель уже мчалась, подобрав юбки, к королевской портнихе и модистке выяснять про платье, фату и туфли.

Джек же вызвал слугу и приказал паковать самые необходимые вещи в сундуки. У него в голове уже сложился план, как выручить сестру. 

***  
Баки коснулся ладонью чёрной матовой чешуи, погладил ласково. Он сидел, удобно устроившись в специальном седле, но всем собой чувствовал силу и мощь своего дракона, ощущал его азарт, предвкушение, готовность выжечь всё и всех.

— Ну же, потерпи, скоро всё будет, порезвишься.

Громадные крылья взмыли вверх, хлопнули, захватывая под свою власть ветер, поднимая ввысь тяжёлую драконью тушу и его наездника. Впереди у них был интересный день, наполненный гарью, криками ужаса и слезами той, кого наездник получит в жёны за новый дом и обещание приходить по первому зову.

Дракон повернул голову, сверкнул золотом глаз и раскатисто заурчал, эхо подхватило этот громоподобный звук и покатилось вниз по долине, множа его, усиливая, наполняя мощью. Где-то впереди взвыли горны.

— Смотри-ка, нас приветствуют, — усмехнулся Баки.

Джек смотрел сквозь фату, как во двор замка пикирует огромный черный дракон. Он никогда не видел таких огромных существ, даже не представлял, что они бывают. Человеческая фигурка на драконьей спине казалась совсем крошечной. 

Сердце сжалось. Ему придется лететь на этом драконе в Валиту в северных горах — замок прадеда-колдуна, в котором давно никто не жил и нет никакой прислуги. Отец обещал прислать туда личные вещи и людей, но это займет недели три. А до этого Джеку придется куковать там с «героем». И что еще его ждет, когда «герой» откинет фату? Хорошо еще, что расторгнуть заключенный в Храме брак невозможно.

Скорее всего, это будет ад. Но Джек очень любил сестру и очень любил свою страну. Если отец решил отдать своего ребенка за победу в войне, пусть этим ребенком лучше будет Джек, чем Мишель. 

Баки, одетый в глухой матово-чёрный, как и его дракон, доспех, спрыгнул на утоптанную брусчатку, поднялся, напоследок коснулся ладонью чешуйчатого бока и пошёл к ожидавшей его процессии. В голове было тесно от мыслей. Он никак не мог понять, почему им не могли отдать замок просто так, без принцессы в придачу? Что за варварский закон, отдавать дочерей за всадников? Но с магическими контрактами никто поспорить не мог. И раз дракон смог приземлиться на площади перед дворцом, значит, несчастная здесь была по своей воле.

Баки глянул на едва ли не приплясывающего на месте короля, бледную словно смерть, заплаканную королеву и тонкую фигурку невесты с плотной фатой, закрывающей не только лицо, но и руки.

— Ваше Величество, — едва-едва склонил голову Баки, не поднимая, между тем, забрала шлема, чем страшно нарушал этикет, но всадники были выше любых условностей, слишком мало их осталось.

Лицо короля пошло пятнами, но он таки поклонился, низко, как всегда кланялись героям.

— Всадники испокон веков… — начал он, но Баки прервал его повелительным жестом.

— Увольте от словесностей. Мы летели издалека не для того, чтобы тратить время на пустые разговоры. Представьте мне мою будущую супругу и направимся в Храм.

Дракон переступил с лапы на лапу, из-под его когтей брызнули искры.

Джек вздрогнул, когда драконий всадник взял его за руку в белой кружевной перчатке, которая на Джека налезла с трудом. Сквозь плотное кружево фаты лица всадника было не разглядеть. Джек разобрал только, что кожа у него смуглая, а волосы длинные и темные. 

Баки не интересовала ни его невеста, ни сам обряд в Храме, он вел девушку за собой, не особо заботясь, поспевает ли она. Спиной всадник продолжал чувствовать взгляд своего дракона и лишь его настроение играло роль в его жизни, а дракон не был доволен происходящим.

Под сводами Храма было душно от ладана и мирры. Жрецы наравне с собравшейся знатью выстроились живой колонной, провожая молодых к алтарю, где уже стоял, чуть пошатываясь, сморщенный и темный как чернослив Первосвященник.

— Дитя королевской крови, — гулким сильным голосом начал он. — Чисто ли твое сердце? Отдаешь ли ты себя в уплату всаднику и его дракону?

— Да! — высоким голосом сказал Джек.

— Всадник! Согласен ли ты взять в уплату дитя королевской крови?

— Согласен, — отчеканил Баки.

Старик обвязал из руки видавшим лучшие времена полотнищем, на каждом мотке то вознося молитвы, то обращаясь к стоящим напротив него брачующимся.

— Пусть ваше время разделится поровну и дети ваши понесут слово о вас и ваших летах! — бравурно закончил он и плеснул на полотнище из кубка густое, словно кровь, багряное сладко пахнущее храмовое вино.

Вино впиталось в полотнище сразу. Ни капли не упало на пол. Значит, союз благословлен. 

За стенами Храма зарычал дракон, захлопал крыльями.

— А теперь… — начал Первосвященник, разматывая девственно-чистое полотно, но Баки дёрнул руку, высвобождая ладонь.

— Некогда, потом ещё успею поцеловать жену. — Он глянул на поджавшего губы Сайласа, ещё бы, такое неуважение. — Подготовьте вещи моей супруги, мы улетим сразу, как покончим с вашим врагом.

— Все готово, уважаемый зять, — сказал Сайлас. — Могу я узнать ваше имя?

— Барнс, — отчеканил Баки и направился к своему дракону. 

Он чувствовал обиду и нетерпение, передающееся через связь, слышал, как хлопают огромные крылья, а когти скребут мостовую, оставляя глубокие рытвины. 

— Прекрати, — ласково попросил Баки, коснулся драконьей морды и тихо рассмеялся, когда вредный ящер дохнул на него жаром, осыпая искрами с ног до головы, но позволил почесать под челюстью. — Теперь порезвишься. 

Джек вышел на площадь следом за своим супругом, подбирая подол платья, чтобы не споткнуться об него. И как только женщины такое носят! Подол так и норовит подвернуться под ноги, из-за затянутого корсажа толком не вздохнуть, рукава тесные и длинные…

Хотелось поднять фату и как следует рассмотреть дракона. Но это еще успеется. Дракона он теперь насмотрится на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Всадник умостился в седле, наклонился, коснулся драконьего бока и тут же выпрямился, садясь ровно. У них ещё было полно работы: выжечь всех с желто-черными стягами, прогнать их к границе. Дракон рыкнул. И да, покормить дракона. Баки только надеялся, что королю не вздумается устраивать пир. 

Дракон взмыл в небо, сильные крылья с легкостью подняли его к облакам. Чёрной громадой он замер и, поймав ветер, закружился над столицей, изрыгая пламя, обращая в пепел все живое, выжигая армию противника короля Сайласа, оставляя вместо себя лишь пепел и спекшуюся в корку землю. 

Джек замер, оцепенев. Он видел струи пламени, клубы пепла, слышал крики, вопли, стоны. Джека охватил ужас пополам с восторгом. Они столько бились с Гефом, столько отступали, а теперь дракон просто уничтожал все войска противника, оставляя за собой обугленные скелеты и обожженную землю.

Почему отец не призвал драконьего всадника раньше?! Им бы не пришлось отступать, враг не грабил бы их города и деревни! Почему он решился, только когда враг подступил почти к королевскому замку?

Когда соборный колокол пробил шесть раз, с Гефом было покончено. Если кто и остался в живых, то они хоронились, где могли, чтобы с наступлением ночи как-нибудь переправиться через границу. 

Дракон снова приземлился на площади, сложил передние лапы, устроил на них массивную рогатую голову и закрыл глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя полное довольство жизнью, а заодно переваривая трех лошадей, что сожрал прямо в воздухе. 

— Моя супруга готова? — спросил Баки, едва спрыгнул из седла. 

— Да, — почти не контролируя голос, сказал Джек и подошел к нему. На его фате и платье осели хлопья жирного черного пепла. 

Рядом стояли слуги с двумя сундуками. 

— Вам идёт чёрный, дорогая супруга, — хмыкнул Баки и вновь подхватил жену под руку, повёл в сторону дракона. — Велите закрепить ваши вещи за седлом, только пусть будут аккуратны, Кроссбоунс не терпит, когда топчутся по его крыльям. 

Джек отдал распоряжение слугам. Ему было странно, что его никто не опознал по голосу, но, видимо, все были слишком потрясены буйством дракона. А может, считали, что принцесса в шоке, от того и говорит так неестественно. 

Джек устал, хотел есть и пить. 

Усадив жену перед собой, Баки приобнял её за талию и, наклонившись к её уху, шепнул: 

— Не бойтесь, летать не страшно. 

Дракон повернул к ним голову, внимательно осмотрел и громко обиженно фыркнул. 

Джеку очень хотелось спросить, чего это дракон фыркает, но он промолчал.

Провожать его никто не вышел. Только слуги толпились у входа в замок. 

Дракон подпрыгнул, оторвавшись от земли, и взлетел. Ветер ударил Джеку в лицо, срывая фату. Она полетела куда-то в сторону. Город оказался внизу, такой маленький и тесный. Замок выглядел отсюда детской игрушкой. А потом дракон заложил крутой вираж и полетел к южным горам.

2.  
Баки молчал весь полет, смотрел на коротко стриженный затылок "супруги" и не особо понимал, что произошло. Под фатой было непонятно, кто стоял перед ним на площади, та ли принцесса, которую он вёл в Храм или его так решили обмануть, после церемонии обрядив в платье пажа? 

Едва дракон приземлился во дворе темного, негостеприимного строения, только издали напоминавшего замок, Баки выдернул "жену" из седла, закинул на плечо и на ноги поставил только уже на грязной, засыпанной листвой брусчатке. 

Дракон дыхнул на какое-то разваленное строение, вспыхнуло пламя, освещая и двор, и чёрные стены замка, и двоих людей. 

— Кто же ты такая? — спросил он, глядя в серые глаза. — Кого мне подсунули вместо жены? 

— Ее брата, — Джек распрямил плечи. — Я принц Джонатан Бенджамин, дитя королевской крови. Я вызвался добровольно, так что все честно. Моя сестра влюблена и беременна, она не хотела выходить за тебя.

Дракон фыркнул и вдруг повалился на брусчатку, содрогаясь в приступе чего-то, очень похожего на хохот. Баки глянул на него раздражённо и стянул с головы шлем. 

— Может, так даже лучше. Принцесса могла бы тут не выжить. 

— Да, в этом замке не жили лет тридцать, — согласился Джек и принялся обдирать с себя грязное мятое платье. — Это замок моего прадеда, Джареда Кросса. Говорили, он был колдун. Отец обещал прислать сюда слуг, но им добираться недели три. Припасов тут нет, про мебель не знаю. 

Оставшись в одних узких штанах и замшевых туфлях с пряжками, Джек принялся снимать с дракона свои сундуки. 

Дракон заржал ещё громче, повалился на бок, едва крылом не снеся Джека в сторону. 

— Вот старый говнюк, — выругался Баки. — Вместо принцессы принц, а вместо замка… — он глянул на тёмную мёртвую громаду камня перед собой, — не пойми что. 

Джек грохнул сундук на камень брусчатки.

— Все не так плохо, — сказал он. — Хотя детей я тебе, конечно, не рожу. В замке точно есть купальни с горячими источниками. Ходили слухи о тайной сокровищнице, но ее так никто и не нашел. 

Он выпрямился и в сумерках присмотрелся к мужу. Высокий, широкоплечий, темные длинные волнистые волосы, светлые глаза, загорелая обветренная кожа.

— В горах есть дикие бараны и козы, дракон прокормится, может, и нас угостит. У меня в каком-то сундуке есть окорок, вино и хлеб — на ужин хватит. 

— Может, ты проживёшь чуть дольше, чем планировалось, — усмехнулся Баки, разом подхватил оба сундука принца и понёс их поближе к огню. — Ночью шарахаться в замке опасно, спим здесь.

Дракон на эту фразу отвернул морду и прикрыл её крылом, мол, он ничего не знает, ночуйте как хотите. 

— Не будь говнюком, детка, — попросил Баки, подлез под крыло, коснулся ладонью тёплого носа, не давая отвернуться, прижался к нему щекой. — Всего одну ночь, а потом мы найдём, где спать принцу. Замёрзнет же. 

Джек натянул на себя рубаху и камзол, подумал и накинул плащ. Спать ему не хотелось. 

— Ты планировал избавиться от жены? — спросил он. — Скормил бы принцессу своему дракону?

Выбравшись из-под крыла, Баки сел на драконью лапу и очень внимательно глянул на принца. 

— Почему скормил? Будто сами принцессы лучше драконов. Опытом поколений проверено, что не выживают они почти что после родов от всадников, дети всю силу и жизнь себе забирают. Только если всадник и принцесса действительно любят друг друга, магия даёт им шанс. 

— Мишель бы тебя не полюбила, — вздохнул Джек. — И она уже беременная. Дура, конечно. Но она моя сестра, и я ее люблю. А за спасение Гильбоа я готов и драконьим кормом побыть. 

Дракон глянул на него отливающим золотом глазом и опустил морду на лапы, спихнул носом Баки на брусчатку. 

— Горные бараны вкуснее глупых принцев, — усмехнулся Баки. — Иди к костру поближе, продрог же весь. 

Джек, кутаясь в плащ, подсел поближе к огню. 

— Там вино и еда в правом сундуке, — сказал он. — Достанешь?

Сняв со спины чёрный, подбитый волчьим мехом плащ, Баки расстелил его недалеко от огня и уже на него достал припасенное принцем съестное. Дракон было сунул морду под руку, учуяв запах окорока, но чувствительно получил по носу правой пятерней. 

— Ты уже ел, куда лезешь? — уточнил насмешливо Баки и тут же был обфыркан и осыпан со спины искрами. 

Джек глотнул вина и почувствовал, как оно ударило в голову. Он передал бутылку Баки. 

— Хорошее вино.

Вино и правда оказалось хорошим, не чета той разбавленной дряни, что Баки покупал втридорога у крестьян. Выхватив из-за голенища сапога массивный охотничий нож, он споро нарезал окорок на крупные куски. 

— Ты ешь, а то захмелеешь и завтра голова болеть будет, — посоветовал Баки мужу, откусил приличный кусок мяса, пожевал. — Отец твой хоть не соврал про слуг? А то со всем остальным пока не очень все утешительно. 

— Слуг и все мои вещи отправит мать, — сказал Джек, откусил от ломтя окорока. — Деньги я сам забрал все, что были. Не очень много. 

— А ты, Джонатан, молодец, хваткий малый, — усмехнулся Баки, облокотился на драконью голову и со стоном вытянул ноги.

Они вдвоём налетались сегодня знатно, и если бы не особая магия драконьих всадников, то Баки бы и вовсе не мог двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой.

— Тяжело летать на драконе? — спросил чуть захмелевший Джек. — Он такой красивый и грозный!..

— Спина устаёт, — признался Баки, коснулся ласково драконьего носа. — И болтает вверх-вниз. Если заслужишь его доверие и сумеешь уговорить, возможно, он и тебя прокатит.

Дракон громко чихнул яркими искрами и насмешливо глянул на пытающегося пригладить вставшие дыбом волосы Баки.

— А ещё он вредная скотина.

Сарай, потрескивая, догорал. Джек улегся на камни, подложив под голову руку.

— Спокойной ночи, Баки. 

— Так. — Баки поднялся, потянулся и принялся стаскивать с себя кованный чёрный доспех. — Давай ты мне поможешь снять всё это и ляжешь, как примерная жена, рядом. Ещё не хватало угробить тебя в первый же день.

Джек поднялся на ноги, встряхнулся и принялся помогать Баки снять доспех.

— Зачем он тебе? Ты же на драконе, до тебя и стрелы не достают.

— А впечатление как же?

Баки скинул неудобный поддоспешник и правой рукой сжал левое плечо.

— Кому нужен однорукий герой?

Складки в уголках его губ проступили заметнее, взгляд стал резче, острее.

— Как это случилось? — с сочувствием спросил Джек. 

В неверном свете догорающего сарая лицо Баки стало старше, жестче. 

— Возможно, когда-нибудь, Джонатан, я тебе это расскажу, — ответил Баки, повернулся к принцу спиной и тут же охнул, получив тычок драконьим носом прямо в живот, погладил чёрную матовую чешую. — Давай устраиваться.

Снова фыркнув, дракон растянулся посреди двора и поднял правое крыло, как бы намекая, куда людям стоит забираться.

— Устраивайся, а я рядом, — предложил Джек. 

Забравшись по лапе на драконий бок, Баки сложил вчетверо плащ и сунул под голову. Джек пристроился рядом. Тяжело вздохнув, Баки достаточно жёстко придвинул его к себе ближе, прижав спиной к груди, а сверху их накрыло чёрное драконье крыло, разом отрезав от розоватых всполохов над тлеющими углями и высокого горного неба, усыпанного мелкой алмазной крошкой созвездий.

***  
Джек проснулся в темноте. Ему было тепло, жестко и уютно. Пахло металлом, гарью и еще чем-то непривычным. Постель под ним ощутимо качнулась, за спиной завозился Баки, перевернулся на другой бок и продолжил спать.

Джек улыбнулся, вспомнив, что он проснулся на драконе. Соскользнул на землю, прихватив свой плащ, накинул его на плечи, выбрался из-под теплого крыла и пошел искать, где бы оправиться и умыться. 

За это время проснулся и Баки, выбрался из-под крыла и широко зевнул, окидывая взглядом фронт работ на несколько дальнейших лет. 

Чисто внешне замок был не то что бы запущенным, он словно во времени замер. Южную стену до самых бойниц у крыши скрывал шикарный вечнозеленый плющ, казавшийся единственным живым во всём этом каменном королевстве.

— Баки! — позвал Джек. — Тут есть колодец с ведром, я воды набрал. Иди умыться!

Встряхнувшись, Баки пошёл на голос мужа, дракон между тем продолжил бессовестно дрыхнуть, разве что морду под крыло, под которым спали до этого люди, спрятал.

— А вон там, в углу, отхожее место, — добавил Джек. 

Баки поблагодарил и занялся утренним процедурами. Скинув с себя полностью всю одежду, он опрокинул на голову ведро ледяной колодезной воды, за ним второе, третье, отряхнулся и набрал ещё одно, чтобы умыться, прополоскать рот. 

Во дворе что-то с шумом обвалилось. 

— Говорил я, что тебе жрать меньше надо? — крикнул он громко, в ответ ему раздалось хлопанье крыльев, дракон взмыл в небо и пропал из виду. 

— Куда это он? — спросил Джек. — Красивый… 

Баки проводил черную точку, вскоре исчезнувшую за скальной грядой. 

— Охотиться, скорее всего. Да, Бонни лучшее, что у меня есть.

— Бонни? — улыбнулся Джек. — Его так зовут?

— Кроссбоунс. — Баки насмешливо глянул на принца. — Ты ему не говори, как я его зову иногда, засранец мне голову откусит и скажет, что так и было.

— А он говорящий? — с горящими глазами спросил Джек. 

Отвечать Баки ничего не стал, лишь с усмешкой глянул на супруга и продолжил утренний моцион. Принцу ещё очень многое следовало узнать о драконах, если сам дракон, конечно, этого захочет. А Бонни иногда бывал тем ещё бараном и к посторонним относился с крайним недоверием. Ему стоило сказать спасибо уже за то, что он пустил принца к себе под крыло на ночь, но тут, скорее всего, главную роль сыграло то, что они с Джонатаном полноправные супруги. 

Что-то Баки подсказывал, что ему ещё многое предстоит услышать по данному поводу. 

Вернувшись к месту их ночёвки, Баки только вздохнул. Все вещи были свалены кое-как, а заплечный мешок самого Баки и вовсе брошен на остывшие за ночь угли. 

— Вот засранец. 

— Да ладно, он же дракон, — улыбнулся Джек. — Давай позавтракаем чем там осталось и пойдем осматривать замок. 

Баки осталось только рукой махнуть. 

— У меня есть хлеб, — Баки вытряхнул на плащ содержимое рюкзака. — Прошлогодние яблоки. 

— Вот остатки окорока, вина и тоже хлеб. — Джек сложил еду на плащ. — Как раз и поедим. 

Завтракали в тишине. Баки нет-нет да поглядывал на небо, но дракон словно в воду канул. 

Во дворе не было ничего интересного. У добротой каменной стены теснились ещё две покосившиеся деревянные постройки непонятного назначения. 

— Напомни-ка мне, Джонатан, сколько здесь никого не было? — спросил Баки. 

— Прадед умер тридцать лет назад, — ответил Джек. — После его похорон все слуги разбежались, а местные из деревни под горой сюда и при его жизни ходить боялись. Ну, мне так рассказывали. 

Баки толкнул тяжёлую створку двери и с удивлением отметил, как легко она подалась и пошла в сторону без единого звука, словно двери кто-то совсем недавно смазывал. 

Джек заглянул внутрь через плечо Баки. Внутри было пусто. Рассеянный утренний свет лился откуда-то сверху. По углам намело опавших листьев. 

— Да, работы тут будет много. 

От мебели ничего, кроме трухи, не осталось. Если и висели на стенах какие-то гобелены, то их, скорее всего, растащили ещё слуги или уничтожили мыши, но сами стены, великолепные мозаичные полы сохранились превосходно. 

Баки шёл от комнаты в комнату, заглядывая везде, надеясь, что сумеет найти хоть что-то полезное для жизни. Обоз, конечно, прибудет через три недели, но дракон вряд ли позволит собой пользоваться в качестве постели столько времени. 

— Смотри, кровать! — обрадовался Джек, увидев огромное ложе, застеленное побитыми молью меховыми одеялами. — Давай проверим сундуки! Вдруг там что-то сохранилось?

Баки с сомнением качнул головой, представляя, во что превратилось бельё, если все остальное так сильно пострадало от времени, но, откинув крышку старого сундука, присвистнул — меховые одеяла, пятнистые шкуры зверей, о которых он и не слышал, и с десяток подушек, практически новых, совсем недавно пошитых. Баки поднес одну к лицу. Ароматно пахло лавандой. 

— Вот мы и нашли ложе, достойное принца. 

— Да тут мы оба поместимся, — улыбнулся Джек. — Смотри какое ложе. 

Он сунулся в маленькую дверь в углу комнаты. 

— Ух ты! Смотри! Тут умывальник с водой и отхожее место!

— А неплохо устроил себе тут все твой прадед, — заметил Баки, стараясь уйти от вопроса совместного сна. 

Не планировал он близко сходиться с женой, да и не нужна она была. Чёртов магический договор испокон веков требовал жертву королевской крови, жену, способную выносить и родить нового всадника или погибнуть родами вместе с чадом. Но Баки нужен был именно замок, где бы он и Бонни смогли бы жить себе спокойно, подальше ото всех людей. 

Закончив осматривать первый этаж и из полезного найдя только кухню с черной чугунной посудой и сундучком окаменевшей соли, они отправились на второй этаж. Каменные лестницы были крепки, в окна-бойницы задувал свежий ветер.

— Холодно тут будет зимой, — сказал Джек. — Надо будет окна заделать и что-то придумать с освещением. Факелы, наверное. 

— А ты хозяйственный для принца, — заметил Баки, толкнул одну из дверей и удивлённо остановился — не открывается и замочной скважины не видно. — Интересно. 

Он снова навалился на створку, толкнул всем своим весом, но поддаваться она и не думала.

Джек привстал на цыпочки, разглядывая герб и надпись под ним.

— «Гармония и совершенство», — прочитал он. — Странный девиз. А герб дедов. Ну его. Может, там какая магическая лаборатория. 

— Тогда не лезем. С магией шутки плохи, — согласился Баки и пошёл дальше. 

Второй этаж оказался не таким уж и обжитым, большая часть комнат располагалась на первом и в подвальном этажах. 

— Те две развалюхи на дрова пустим. Хорошо хоть сейчас весна, тебе спальню не придётся неделю протапливать, чтобы стылость из камней выгнать. 

— Нам лучше занять одну спальню, — сказал Джек. — Меньше дров потратим, и теплее так. Надо только топор найти. 

Баки искоса глянул на мужа. Он прекрасно понимал эту рачительность, но не собирался делить с ним ни ложе, ни комнату, да и Бонни не оценит, а нет хуже ревнивца, чем громадный огнедышащий дракон. 

— Красотища! — воскликнул Баки, когда они добрались до купален. 

В огромных ваннах из черного мрамора исходила горячим паром пахнущая кремнем вода. На мраморных скамьях тут и там стояли шайки, по стенам висели мочалки и истлевшие полотнища ткани. 

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Джек. — Горячая вода! Тут можно будет купаться!

Ему страшно захотелось взять сменную одежду и выкупаться прямо сейчас. 

— Сегодня испытаешь, — пообещал Баки. — Сначала до конца осмотримся. 

Замок был великолепен. Да, требовалось немало времени, чтобы привести его в порядок основательно, но оно того стоило. Это вам не новодел под старинные замки, а древний исполин со своим характером и душой. 

Обыскав все комнаты, Баки, правда, подозревал, что какую-то их часть они найти банально не смогли, он выяснил, что рубить дрова придётся подручными средствами. 

— Мечом порублю, — вздохнул Баки. 

— Не заточишь потом, — покачал головой Джек. — Перековывать придется, а откуда в округе кузнец-оружейник? Давай в тех сараях поищем, может, найдем колун или что-то вроде. 

Осведомленность принца радовала Баки все больше. С принцессой пришлось бы помучаться, исполняя её капризы и следя за тем, чтобы ей где не надуло, а тут Джонатан сам предлагал помощь, что-то советовал. Хороший малый, с таким неплохо было бы и подружиться. Только брак все портил, Бонни не позволит им сближаться. 

Колун нашелся в старой конюшне. Его рукоятка торчала из плетенки с выцветшим перепревшим сеном, в котором копошились мыши. 

— Знаешь, странно, — сказал Джек, вытащив колун и осматривая его. — Вокруг горы, деревьев нет, только этот плющ, а в замок нанесло листьев. Откуда?

— Вопрос хороший, — поддержал Баки, забрал колун, легко забросил себе на плечо и вышел из сарая. — Ещё мне интересно, как и зачем сюда бревна для построек волокли? Камня же навалом и недорого. Но сараи, как видишь, есть. 

Баки от души пнул бревенчатую стену, она зашаталась, закряхтела и поехала в сторону. По брусчатке во все стороны прыснули мыши, а сверху, едва не задев самого Баки, упал серый горный баран. 

— Придурок, — задрав голову, заорал Баки, и в тот же миг замок накрыла громадная крылатая тень. 

— Кроссбоунс вернулся! — радостно сказал Джек.

3.  
Дровами Баки занимался пару часов, без устали работая топором под насмешливый взглядом развалившегося посреди двора дракона. 

Баран оказался не единственной добычей крылатого юмориста, он ещё приволок едва живую от страха корову и уж её опустил во дворе со всей возможной аккуратностью.

— А чем мы ее кормить будем? — спросил Джек, опасливо косясь на бурую рогатую тварь. — Тут ни травы, ни полей. И молоко я не люблю. Может, зарежем? 

— На сегодня нам и барана хватит, — утирая струящийся по лбу пот, рассмеялся Баки. — Какой-никакой запас мяса на пару дней есть. 

Отставив колун, Баки уже хотел было пойти умыться, как наткнулся на внимательный взгляд жёлтых глаз. 

— Что такое? — Баки приблизился и тут же был облизан чуть ли не с ног до головы. 

Дракон довольно заворчал, обнюхал его со всех сторон и только тогда милостиво отпустил отмываться. 

— Чего это он? — спросил Джек. — Я тебе полью, тебе с одной рукой не удобно.

Он очень переживал, что не умеет обращаться с колуном: при попытке разрубить деревянный брус Джек едва не заехал себе по колену. 

— Да мне сейчас только умыться, — с благодарностью за помощь ответил Баки. — Ещё барана разделать надо и запечь на костре, чтобы мясо не испортилось.

Баки поплескал себе на лицо, стянул насквозь мокрую от пота рубаху, прополоскал её в ведре с водой и с помощью Джека хорошенько выжал.

Во дворе же дракон явно развлекал себя, нагоняя страха на корову, вжавшуюся толстой, хорошо откормленной задницей в крепостную стену и отчаянно мычавшую.

— Кроссбоунс, не надо, — звонко обратился к нему Джек. — У пуганой скотины мясо горькое и жесткое. 

Дракон напоследок фыркнул, выплюнул сноп искр и примерно устроил голову на лапах.

— Чудище, ты с разделкой барана помочь не хочешь? — поинтересовался Баки, раскладывая на теплом драконьем боку рубашку для просушки. 

Но ящер всем своим видом демонстрировал полную незаинтересованность разговором, он закрыл глаза, начисто игнорируя своего всадника.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул Баки. — Ладно, Джонатан, пойдём дрова в спальню отнесём и камин затопим, как раз к ночи комната как надо нагреется.

— Там печь, не камин. Давай сначала разделаем барана, тебе одному трудно будет. Спальня быстро прогреется, да и не зима сейчас. Шкуры есть, не замерзем. Дрова лучше для готовки поберечь.

— Ну смотри, я мало что в замках смыслю, — пожал плечами Баки.

С бараном быстро управиться не получилось. Густая шерсть мешала сделать нормальный разрез, да и снять шкуру вышло только со второго раза. Во дворе никаких креплений для туш не было и приходилось разделкой заниматься прямо на камнях брусчатки, под внимательным немигающим взором дракона.

Стоило потрохам вывалиться на камни, как чёрная когтистая лапа вытянулась вперёд, в надежде подцепить печёнку и уволочь, пока люди заняты остальным.

— У него лапа как весь этот баран! — воскликнул Джек. 

— И не стыдно? — попробовал надавить на драконью совесть Баки, но совесть отказывалась поддаваться, а желтые глазищи смотрели прямо в душу так жалобно и выразительно, что Баки только осталось вздохнуть и, отделив печёнку, отдать её наглому ящеру. — Пользуешься ты моей добротой, детка. 

— Ну это же он поймал барана, — улыбнулся Джек. — Значит, имеет право на долю.

Дракон согласно оскалился и облизал длинным языком морду.

Баран оказался худым и жилистым, но чего они ещё хотели от только перезимовавшего животного? Костёр, смилостивившись над людьми, снова помог разжечь дракон, просто дыхнув на сложенные поленья под насаженной на вертел тушей барана.

День потихоньку клонился к закату. Пока Баки присматривал за мясом, Джек застелил кровать шкурами, накидал подушек. Потом перетащил в спальню свои сундуки, выбрал чистую одежду и пошел мыться. 

Стоило Джеку скрыться в замке, как Баки перебрался на драконью лапу поближе к морде, прижался к чешуйчатой щеке.

— Не ревнуй, ты сам согласился на эту свадьбу. Мальчик же не виноват, что его отцу позарез была нужна наша помощь, никто не виноват, но зато у нас теперь есть свой дом, свой, понимаешь? Немного обустроимся — и всё будет хорошо.

Дракон только вздохнул.

Так их и застал Джек. Он ничего не сказал, только сел у огня и спросил:

— Уже готово?

В животе у него голодно заурчало. 

— Да, — Баки нехотя отстранился от дракона, подошёл к бараньей туше, исходящей ароматным жиром над огнём и споро срезал ножом несколько приличных по размеру пластов мяса, уложил их на краюху вчерашнего хлеба и протянул мужу. 

— Благодарю. — Джек наклонил голову и взял еду. 

Ему нравилось здесь, в прадедовом замке. Никаких слуг, доносящих родителям о каждом его слове и действии; никакого вечно недовольного отца и чопорной матери; никаких заморских деликатесов вроде морских гадов и странных плодов; даже отсутствие сестры радовало. Геф повержен, семья в безопасности, Джек выполнил свой долг перед семьей и страной и почти свободен. Баки ничего от него не требует. Дракон красивый. А дворцовый комфорт Джек никогда особо не ценил. И потом, в замке были купальни. А Джек очень любил купаться в горячей воде, что бы там мать не втолковывала о том, что на мокрое тело липнут все болезни. 

Баки достал маленький мешочек с солью и поставил перед принцем, несмотря даже на цену. На базаре рыцарю без местного герба на груди все продавали втридорога, а соль так и вовсе обошлась в пять монет золотом. Но с ней было действительно вкуснее. 

Джек посолил мясо.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал он, — мы сможем разбить ту глыбу соли на кухне? Там не меньше двух стоунов. Огромные деньги. 

— Сможем, — улыбнулся Баки, искоса поглядывая на мужа. — Ты не смотри, что у меня одна рука. Я тебя ею подниму и на плечо без проблем себе закину, что мне соль? 

— Надо будет завтра подняться на башни, — предложил Джек. — Может, там что-то интересное найдется. 

— Обязательно, но в ночи по замку не шарахайся, — попросил Баки. — Масло для факельных чаш мы пока не нашли и не купили, так что я доведу тебя до спальни и ложись сразу. Завтра дел много у нас с тобой. Начнём потихоньку обживаться. 

— Ну, масло — это как-то слишком жирно, — покачал головой Джек. — Смола, пакля и палки. Не королевский же замок. — Он доел мясо, сжевал хлеб и зевнул. — Воздух тут чистый. Только холодно. 

— Только весна в свои права вступила, да и горы, что ты хотел? Не на побережье тебе отец приданое выдал. — Баки развалился на драконьей лапе, мягко улыбаясь от щекочущего дыхания в затылок. 

— Я никогда не был ни в горах, ни на побережье, — покачал головой Джек. — Все, что я помню, — это бесконечную войну с Гефом. 

— Разберёмся с замком — и можно слетать к океану, Бонни это плевое дело, — забывшись, ляпнул Баки и тут же оказался на брусчатке. 

Дракон придавил его лапой, грозно фыркнул. 

— Кроссбоунс, Баки не хотел тебя обидеть! — Джек вскочил на ноги. 

Но его никто не слушал. Дракон навис над прижатым к камням всадников, грозно оскалил клыки, каждый с руку длиной, и широко слюняво лизнул Баки, после чего достаточно ловко отскочил в сторону и, взобравшись на стену, повис там, внимательно за всем наблюдая. 

— А я думал, драконы не слюнявые… — растерянно протянул Джек.

— Как же, не слюнявый он… — скривился Баки и, подумав, стряхнул капли вязкой прозрачной жидкости в костёр. — Смотри. 

Пламя вспыхнуло в два человеческих роста, лизнуло небо и успокоилось, но горело теперь ровно, не сжирая остатки дров, а довольствуясь горючей жидкостью. 

Джек совершенно по-простецки распахнул рот от изумления. 

— Вот это да! — выдавил он. 

— И так сутки гореть будет, — пояснил Баки, обтираясь собственной рубашкой. — Потому драконье пламя и называют неугасимым. Чем угодно тушить можно, будет гореть, пока жидкость не кончится. Как думаешь, Бонни нам слюны для факелов напускает? — хитро подмигнул Баки и едва успел увернуться от когтистой лапы. 

— Похоже, нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Ему явно не нравится эта идея.

— Ладно. — Баки поднялся, отодрал от своей рубашки широкую полосу и намотал на палку, после чего запалил факел в костре. — Пойдем я тебя до спальни доведу. 

— А ты разве спать не хочешь? — удивился Джек.

— Я здесь, с Боунсом, — покачал головой Баки. — Мне так привычнее, да и зачем мне тебя ущемлять лишний раз? 

Джек толкнул дверь и переступил порог.

— Он ревнивый, да? А зачем ты тогда женился? Нас с тобой венчали, нас бог благословил. 

— Нам дом нужен был, — со вздохом ответил Баки, чего уж теперь скрывать-то. — Притом именно замок. Бонни, скот такой, хотел именно замок, да и как с драконом поселиться в обычном доме? 

— Ну да, в драконьей пещере человеку не прожить, — кивнул Джек. — Я понимаю. Завтра поищем наверху, может, там тоже спальня есть. 

Поддавшись порыву, Баки потрепал Джека по голове и повёл его по тёмному холодном коридору, освещая дорогу мерно горящим факелом. 

Уже у двери Баки развернулся, укрепив факел в кольце. 

— Доброй ночи, Джонатан. 

— Доброй ночи. И… я Джек. 

Баки кивнул и отправился обратно к своему дракону, чтобы забраться к нему под крыло и долго рассказывать о том, как у них всё будет дальше, слушать стук огромного сердца и засыпать от этого мерного звука.

***  
Джек проснулся оттого, что солнечный луч, проникнув через заплетенную плющом бойницу, упал ему на веки. Джек отмахнулся, заворочался и открыл глаза. Зевнул, потянулся, откинул меховые одеяла и отправился умываться, бриться, причесываться.

У него осталось всего две чистых рубахи и одни штаны. Надо покопаться в сундуках, там должен быть кусок мыла. Конечно, стирать Джек умел только в теории, но не Баки же просить. Много он настирает, однорукий. 

Дракон сегодня проснулся с самым рассветом, тем самым разбудив и Баки. Дел было много. Если вчерашний баран ещё годился на завтрак и обед, то с ужином уже было сложнее. Первым делом, умывшись и немного размявшись, хорошая тренировка — увороты от ударов драконьим хвостом, Баки пошёл разорять кухню.

Ничего съестного, кроме куска соли, там, конечно же, не было, зато удалось вытащить во двор пару котелков. Один для, например, каши или похлёбки, а во втором можно было заварить травы бодрящие и пить в течении дня.

— Доброе утро, Баки, доброе утро, Кроссбоунс! — радостно сказал Джек, выйдя во двор. — Что с коровой-то будем делать? Может, ее хоть напоить надо?

Корова жизнерадостно объедала плющ и так же жизнерадостно украшала брусчатку лепешками навоза. 

— А ты умеешь? — удивился Баки, третий раз пробующий установить треногу над костром. 

Она упрямо отказывалась держаться, а самому Баки не хватало второй руки.

Джек подошел к Баки и помог ему.

— Доить не умею, — сказал он, — а напоить-то не проблема. Просто я ее боюсь. У нее рога. 

— Зря боишься, скотина чувствует, с чем ты к ней идёшь, она же домашняя, к рукам привыкла, вот если бы Боунс приволок дикого тура, там да, сидели бы мы с тобой в замке и ждали, пока детка проголодается и сожрёт свой же подарок. 

На кухне нашёлся большой и тяжёлый чан, который Баки определил под поилку для коровы. Возможно, потом удастся уговорить Бонни приволочь в замок пару стогов прошлогоднего сена. Всё же ему не впервой разорять крестьянские сараи. А молоко к их и без того скудному рациону очень кстати. 

— Сегодня барана доедаем? — спросил Джек, натаскав в чан воды из колодца. 

— Да, но я днём в город на Боунсе слетаю, круп куплю, специй и ещё всего по мелочи, — рассказал о своих планах Баки, — а то пока мы обоз дождёмся, одичаем на одних баранах, да и тварь рогатую кормить надо чем-то. Плющ не бесконечен.

— Тогда пойдем я тебе денег дам, — сказал Джек. — Эх, нам бы селянку какую, чтобы коровой занималась…

— Прибереги пока свои деньги, — отказался Баки. — Мне есть чем расплатиться, а вот насчет селянки… вряд ли кто со мной пойдет. Но мысль хорошая.

Завтракали подогретым мясом барана, сухарями, что остались от хлеба, и Баки сумел-таки надоить одной рукой на кружку молока, которую с видом победителя вручил Джеку.

— Пей, тебе нужно.

— Пей ты, — покачал головой Джек. — Меня от свежего молока полощет сверху донизу.

Баки пожал плечами и выпил густое свежее молоко за три глотка. Значит, на завтра нужно будет организовать кашу. Это они с Бонни привыкли питаться чем боги пошлют, часто деля одну добычу на двоих, а принца они всё-таки из дворца забрали, где фрукты и овощи на столе каждый день появлялись.

Первую половину дня они снова лазали по замку. Нашли и ещё одну спальню, правда, с более скромным набором принадлежностей, и между башнями плоскую площадку непонятного назначения, но достаточно удобную для дракона. Баки свистнул громко, раскатисто, и через мгновение, гулко хлопая крыльями, над площадкой завис дракон.

— Отличное место, да, Кроссбоунс? — спросил Джек. — Хорошее получится гнездо? А вон та дверь ведет в спальню Баки. 

Приземлившись, дракон потоптался на площадке, скребанул когтями кладку и удовлетворённо заурчал, глянул на Баки.

— Это Джек нашёл для тебя место, — сдал тот мужа и с удовольствием наблюдал, драконью благодарность, выражающуюся в громком пофыркивании, тычках носом в живот и каком-то не очень драконьем урчании.

Джек смеялся, гладил драконью морду, почесывал чешуйки над пламенеющими желтыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком. Он совершенно не боялся дракона. О Кроссбоунса хотелось греться. 

— Играйте, а я пойду в полёт соберусь и вещи в спальню перетащу, — с улыбкой сказал Баки, сам погладил драконий нос и скрылся за дверью.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Джек дракону. — Самое красивое существо, какое я только видел.

В жёлтых глазах мелькнула золотая вспышка, дракон припал на передние лапы, выпростал крыло, чтобы принцу было удобно по нему взобраться на спину и замер. 

Джек залез дракону на спину, сел в седло, пристегнулся ремнями. 

— Я готов! — звонко сказал он. 

Взмах огромных крыльев — и дракон с лёгкостью взмыл в небеса, набрал скорость и понёсся над горами, закручивая мёртвые петли, ловя ветер под крыло и планируя, почти касаясь брюхом кристальных озёр. 

Джек крепко держался за ремни и вопил от восторга. Ему казалось, он сливается с Кроссбоунсом. Впервые в жизни дышит полной грудью. Джек не замечал ни холода, ни слепящего солнца, ни сырости пронзаемых драконом облаков. Он был совершенно незамутненно счастлив. 

Дракон ревел, пыхал огнём, явно выделываясь перед наездником и, заметив внизу ровную гладь ярко-зелёного луга, плавно переходящего в прозрачное, словно слеза, озеро, заложил вправо, снижаясь на бреющем.

От тени приземляющегося дракона во все стороны прыснули перепуганные овцы во главе с овчарками. 

Мягко приземлившись, дракон вытянул вперёд лапы и зевнув, уложил на них морду, давая Джеку возможность слезть на землю и немного погулять, насладиться сочной зеленью травы, которой точно нельзя было ждать в замке на скале.

Джек высвободился из седла, спрыгнул с чешуйчатой спины с острым гребнем, обошел лапу, подошел к морде и поцеловал дракона в нос.

— Спасибо! — искренне сказал он. — Летать — это так здорово!

Длинный горячий язык прошёлся по его щеке, шее. Дракон поднялся на все четыре лапы, горделиво вскинул голову, расправил крылья, мол, смотри какой я.

— Ты самый красивый! — заверил его Джек. — У тебя чешуя — как черная радуга. 

Покрасовавшись перед принцем, дракон доскакал до озера и с разбегу вломился грудью в прохладные спокойные воды, подняв тучу брызг, нырнул, уходя на глубину, и тут же вынырнул, посверкал глазами на Джека и скрылся под водой.

Джек сел на короткую по весеннему времени зеленую траву. Плескался в озере дракон. Откуда-то издалека ветер доносил блеяние овец и лай собак. 

Через время на траву перед Джеков полетели с десяток крупных рыбин, а на поверхности озера снова возникла громадная голова определённо довольного собой дракона. Он выбрался на берег, отошёл подальше, чтобы не забрызгать принца, и хорошенько отряхнулся.

— А как мы их в замок дотащим? — спросил Джек. 

Он повертел головой, заметил неподалеку невысокую иву, нарезал веток, сплел веревку из коры и соорудил кукан, на который нанизал рыб, продев прутья через жабры. Рыбы были очень похожи на дорогую горную форель, которую к королевскому столу привозили в наполненных водой бочках. 

Странное рыбное ожерелье на драконьей шее смотрелось своеобразно, но при этом чёрный ящер лишь выше вскидывал голову и горделиво выпячивал грудь, выхаживая по поляне под громкий смех Джека. Ни с того ни с сего он насторожился, дернул головой и, тяжело вздохнув, снова улёгся, расправив одно из крыльев, предлагая Джеку снова на него взобраться.

Джек быстро устроился в седле.

— Я готов! — воскликнул он. 

Обратно дракон вёз Джека очень аккуратно, но ветер всё равно свистел в ушах. Опустившись на площадку между башнями, ящер стряхнул с шеи рыбное ожерелье и снова лизнул принца в щёку.

— Ах ты изменник, — с улыбкой качнул головой Баки.

Джек слез с дракона, пошатываясь. Он был словно пьян небом и ветром. 

— Укатал принца, — цокнул языком Баки, подошёл к Джеку, заглянул в глаза и снова не смог сдержать улыбки. Уж кому как не ему знать, что такое упоение от первого полёта, когда тело вот оно, на земле, а разум до сих пор парит в небесах, играя в догонялки с ветром.

— Расскажешь мне, как рыбу чистить? — Джек встряхнулся. — Я не умею.

— Покажу и научу засаливать, а то протухнет.

Баки повёл Джека вниз на кухню, где успел наколоть немного соли, как выяснилось, очень вовремя.

В углу в маленьком закутке обнаружился родник с проточной водой, убегающей куда-то через дыру в полу. Баки разложил на столе свои ножи, показал Джеку, как их натачивать и какой для чего сгодится лучше.

— Смотри, с рыбой нет ничего сложного. — Баки провёл ладонью по рыбине. — Чешую снимать не будем, не во дворце. Всё одно на костре пока готовим. Взрезаешь тут, тут и тут и ведёшь ножом вдоль брюшка, обходя вот эти плавники.

Под руководством Баки Джек, закатав рукава, почистил всю рыбу. Две форели он отложил, а остальных натер крошеной солью и повесил вялиться на крюки над плитой. 

— Никогда ничем подобным не занимался, — вздохнул он. — Хорошо, что мы с Мишель поменялись. Она такая белоручка…

— Не поверишь, я тоже рад, что мне достался именно принц, — светло улыбнулся Баки. — Сейчас руки помою и с Бонни в город полетим. Тебе что-то купить надо?

— Нет вроде, — покачал головой Джек. — Ничего в голову не приходит. 

— Ну, смотри, в следующий раз сам полетишь, раз вы уже подружились с этим вредным ящером.

Через четверть часа Баки, уже полностью готовый, поднялся на драконью площадку, взобрался по крылу в седло. Джек помахал ему рукой. Кроссбоунс взмахнул крыльями, взлетел и быстро растаял в небе. 

Без Баки и дракона Джеку быстро стало холодно и скучно. Он пожевал остывшую баранину, взял мыло, грязное белье и пошел в купальни стирать. 

4.  
Жить в пустом замке, если не считать Джека, Баки даже нравилось, хотя он больше времени проводил за какими-то неотложными и очень важными делами.

За неделю им удалось более-менее обжить кухню, есть они всё же предпочитали на драконьей площадке рядом с Бонни, и обе спальни, пусть даже Баки в своей только складировал свои вещи, спать уходя неизменно под крыло дракона.

Джек потихоньку осваивался. Он похудел и загорел, по-прежнему ежедневно брился и часами плескался в купальне. Скудная еда, холодный ветер с гор, отсутствие собеседников и слуг его не удручали. Зато никакого этикета и политики. И никаких клопов и блох.

Как ни странно было для Баки, он привык к присутствию по сути постороннего человека, да и Джек оказался, хоть и неумелым, но старательным помощником, с радостью брался за любую работу. Один раз Баки даже обнаружил его во дворе, сгребающим коровий навоз в одну кучу. С Бонни принц тоже на удивление быстро сошёлся, но дракон всё равно страшно ревновал самого Баки и старался каждый раз напоминать о себе, стоило супругам хоть как-то остаться наедине. Даже морду в купальню просунуть каждый раз пытался, если Джек с Баки мылись вдвоём, и пришлось Баки отказаться от совместных гигиенических процедур. Лучше самому себе тереть спину, чем половину ночи просить свернувшегося в клубок дракона пустить под крыло и рассказывать, какой он у него самый удивительный, самый лучший, единственный и любимый.

Джека выкрутасы дракона не напрягали: Кроссбоунс был первым драконом в его жизни, и Джек считал, что они все так себя ведут. 

— Вот чего ты бесишься, морда чёрная? — вздохнул Баки, обнял драконий нос, ласково потёрся о него щекой. — Корову я его учил доить, а ты чуть огнём не плюнул. 

Дракон только фыркнул, тряхнул головой, откидывая от себя всадника, и отвернулся, укрыв голову крылом.

— А как вы познакомились? — Джек закончил дойку и подошел к Баки с ведерком молока. — Вот, пей.

Баки вздохнул, с благодарностью выхлебал сразу треть ведёрка, оставив остальное на вечер, свистнул Боунсу, но тот только нахохлился сильнее, хоть и было понятно, что он внимательно прислушивается к разговору.

— Он спас меня, хотя это я шёл на помощь. — Баки коснулся левого плеча, связанного узлом, чтобы не мешал, рукава рубахи. — Всадники с самого рождения знают свою судьбу, видят во сне своего дракона, учатся его понимать. Мне шестнадцать было, когда мне приснилось, что гнездо Боунса полыхает чёрным магическим огнём. Колдунов осталось мало, а драконов ещё меньше, потому что их кровь, по слухам, дарит бессмертие. — Взгляд Баки стал рассеянным, мечтательным, словно он оказался в то время, проснулся с криком и, не сказав никому ни слова, с отцовским мечом бросился на помощь другу.

Дракон выглянул из-за крыла, заурчал, боднул Баки в плечо, обхватил аккуратно лапой, на тыльной стороне которой, там где чешуйки были мягкими и тонкими, чётко проглядывал бугрящийся шрам в виде морской гидры.

— Вы убили того колдуна? — спросил Джек. — Это он лишил тебя руки?

— Его Бонни сожрал, — с тёплой улыбкой ответил Баки, поглаживая дракона. — Неделю потом желудком мучался, но утверждал, что в любой другой раз поступил бы так же.

Джек отметил для себя, что про руку Баки так ничего и не рассказал. 

— Почему ты такой ревнивый? — спросил Джек у дракона. — Я же никак на Баки не претендую. Просто помогаю ему. 

Боунс громко фыркнул, выплюнул в сторону Джека сноп искр, которые, впрочем, до него не долетели, погаснув почти мгновенно. Сам же Баки ничего объяснять не стал, да и не объяснишь такое просто. 

— Сколько мы уже здесь? — спросил Джек. — Я как-то в днях запутался. 

— Вторая неделя началась, — ответил Баки, зажмурился, склонив голову к плечу, чтобы чёрному юркому языку было удобнее вылизывать его шею.

— Эх… Как-то я привык уже, что мы здесь втроем. А слуги приедут — гам начнется, шум… 

— Оставь самых нужных, остальных отправь обратно — и вся недолга, — не понял проблемы Баки. — Зимой-то нам тут втроём трудновато придётся. Боунса, конечно, можно озаботить дровами, он нам половину замкового двора поленьями засыпет за неделю. Но там всякие прачки-повара-фаворитки, наверное, нужны, да и без хорошего столяра мы мебель не починим.

— Вот фаворитки нам совершенно ни к чему, — покачал головой Джек. — От них хлопот больше, чем от принцесс, поверь. Хотя у меня фаворитки не было, я на отцовских насмотрелся.

— Нравятся дамы в возрасте? — удивился Баки. — Хотя кто я такой, чтобы осуждать.

Джек залился краской до ушей. 

— Я… мне… Неважно. Мне вообще не дамы нравятся. 

— Ты так говоришь, словно это что-то страшное, — качнул головой Баки и треснул по носу Бонни, язык которого проник под рубаху и выводил узоры на коже спины. — Детка, не наглей. Я вон с драконом живу.

— А… как это возможно? — Джек покраснел еще сильнее. — Он же такой огромный!

Баки расхохотался, чмокнул дракона в нос и сполз с его лапы.

— Живу — не значит трахаюсь. Полетишь сегодня с нами, выкупать Бонни хочу как следует, а то чешуя вся в песке, — предложил он мужу.

— Полечу, — закивал Джек. Он все еще был красным, как августовское яблочко.

— Не тушуйся, — Баки похлопал его по плечу. — Здесь все свои.

Джек вздохнул.

— Я только целовался, — сказал он. — У меня был паж, Джозеф. А отец узнал и сослал его в войска. Он погиб, наверное. 

— Войны часто уносят дорогих нам людей, — посочувствовал Баки. — Давай ты с нами в город летать будешь? Мало ли, встретишь того, кто тебе по сердцу придётся. Наша же свадьба — мера вынужденная.

— В город я бы слетал, — кивнул Джек. — А то я нигде не был, кроме Шайло. Но искать фаворита на рынке… Не сапоги же и не гребешок. 

— Знаешь, мой опыт тебе точно ничем не поможет, — усмехнулся Баки. — У меня всегда был только Бонни.

Дракон выразительно вздохнул, укладывая морду на лапы, мол, зовите уже как хотите, людишки неразумные.

— Так, сбегай вниз за плащом и полетели детку купать, — велел Баки Джеку.

Джек сходил за плащом и подумал, что надо будет купить кожаную куртку: при полете на драконе от плаща особого толка не было. 

Устроив мужа в седле перед собой, Баки пристегнул крепко его и обнял поперёк живота, крепко прижав к себе и шепнул на ухо:

— Держись, полетим очень быстро. Детка обожает купаться.

— На озеро полетим? — спросил Джек. 

— Да, — односложно ответил Баки и прижал к себе Джека крепче.

Чёрные крылья хлопнули над головой. Дракон сделал круг над замковой крышей и, поднявшись выше, рванул на полной скорости в сторону южных горных пиков.

Ветер свистел в ушах, воздуха для дыхания было катастрофически мало, но Баки был счастлив, он кричал в голос, вопил, когда Боунс забирал резкий вираж в сторону или камнем падал вниз, высматривая что-то среди скал.

Джек вопил от восторга. Ему так нравилось летать! 

Дракон приземлился мягко, хотя его нетерпение можно было заметить невооружённым взглядом по тому, как он переступал с лапы на лапу, как поглядывал на неторопливо сползающих с его спины людишек. Стоило им обоим оказаться на траве, Боунс, довольный, поскакал к воде, но у самой кромки остановился, оглянулся и рыкнул.

— Иду, детка, иду, — усмехнулся Баки, раздеваясь. — Джек, ты в воду не лезь, холодно ещё, плащ себе расстели, позагорай, сегодня солнце хорошее.

— Я принц! — неожиданно возмутился Джек. — Загар — это для простолюдинов!

И принялся раздеваться.

— Какой ты беленький, — восхитился Баки и, раздевшись донага, двинулся в сторону ожидавшего его дракона.

Джек скинул штаны и пошел к берегу. Ему тоже очень хотелось помыть дракона. А холода он не боялся.

Боунс, не дождавшись всадника, разбежался и нырнул, без единого всплеска ушёл под воду, скрылся из виду, словно и не было дракона, и когда Баки уже вошёл по пояс, неожиданно появился перед ним, легко закинул себе на нос и тихо, ласково заурчал, лизнув вдоль спины длинным языком.

— Ласковый мой, — улыбнулся Баки, прижался всем собой к довольной наглой морде, поглаживая чувствительные веки.

Джек зашел в прохладную воду по колено, поежился, сделал два шага и кинулся в озеро. Его обожгло свежестью. Вынырнув, он вытер лицо и подплыл к дракону. 

— Как мы будем его мыть?

— Бонни наплавается и приступим, — ответил Баки, все ещё прижимаясь к драконьей морде. — У меня мыльный корень с собой, под крыльями потрем, пузцо. 

На последнем слове дракон фыркнул, мотнул головой, сбрасывал с себя всадника и снова нырнул, уходя на глубину. 

— Хорошо, что озеро так недалеко, — сказал Джек. — А зачем его мыльным корнем тереть? Он же не потеет. 

— Зато валяться черт-те в чем любит, — пожаловался Баки, раскинувшись звездой на поверхности воды. — Любопытный он очень, понимаешь? Не такой уже и юный для дракона, но все равно везде свой нос сунет, потопчется, попробует. 

— Ну так выкупается, и будет ему хорошо, — улыбнулся Джек. — Баки, а никак тебе нельзя руку приделать? Магией какой-нибудь? Есть же магические протезы. 

— Бонни ко мне мага на несколько лиг не попустит, — ответил Баки. 

Дракон вынырнул у другого берега, змеей подплыл к ним и перевернулся животом вверх, вытянул шею, расправил по водной глади крылья. Баки лишь усмехнулся. Красуется, гад, а сам ревнует к каждому шагу. 

— Давай мыльный корень, — сказал Джек, обласкав Баки взглядом. — Буду этого красавца мыть. Под хвостом тоже надо? — И Джек подмигнул Баки. 

Хохотнув, Баки поплыл к берегу, в несколько шагов дошёл до вещей и забрал небольшой мешочек с толченым корнем. 

— Везде надо, да, Боунс? — не переставая улыбаться, заметил он. 

Дракон только довольно булькнул, когда ладонь всадника коснулась чешуи. 

Легко сказать — вымыть дракона. Он не конь, не корова, а громадный ящер, который при этом очень любит, чтобы его гладили. Джек и Баки старательно терли дракона, так, что старые чешуйки отлетали, передавая друг другу мыльный мешочек. Джек исподтишка рассматривал Баки — то, какой он мускулистый, какие у него круглые крепкие ягодицы и длинные ноги, какой у него темный член и тяжелые яйца. 

Когда намытый дракон снова ушёл на глубину, Баки молча тронул за плечо Джека, провел мыльной ладонью по его спине, плечам. 

— Ты словно вообще никогда под солнцем не был. Белый-белый весь. 

— Так я и не был, — улыбнулся Джек и поежился. — Я же принц. Меня даже фехтованию учили в зале. 

— Тебе идёт эта бледность, — улыбнулся Баки, продолжая намыливать ладонью спину мужа, погладил его по плоскому животу, оставляя пенный след. 

Но он не заметил, как всплыл и почти сразу погрузился на дно сверкнувший взглядом дракон. 

— Замерз я что-то, — признался Джек. — Окунусь и пойду на берег греться.

Но с места так и не сдвинулся. 

— Тогда иди, — Баки подтолкнул его в спину, а сам нырнул с места, выплыл на середину озера и снова лёг на спину, раскинув руки и ноги. Его член толстый, тяжёлый от прилившей крови, прижался к животу. 

Нравился ему Джек своей естественной красотой, неожиданной наивностью и открытостью. Не мог не нравиться. Но эта близость супруга напрочь сбивала с правильных мыслей. Телу было тяжело объяснить, почему нельзя его хотеть. Ещё сложнее объясниться с драконом.

Джек выбрался на берег, ладонями согнал с тела воду и растянулся на пригретой солнцем траве, раскинув руки. Он чувствовал себя в сказке. До того момента, как над королевским замком закружился черный дракон, Джек почитал драконов выдумкой старой няньки. 

А Кроссбоунс оказался живым, настоящим, даже умеющим шутить. И Баки… Суровый и красивый настоящей, не слащавой придворной красотой. 

Джек вздохнул. Нельзя ему было влюбляться в собственного мужа. А он влюбился. И совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. 

Домой летели в тишине. Даже дракон, как ни странно, не ревел, не гонялся за птицами, не нырял вниз в ущелья, пугая до обмороков туров и горных баранов, так что Баки заволновался. Стоило им оказаться в замке, он выскочил из седла, сполз по длинной шее до головы Боунса, улёгся сверху, ласково поглаживая.

— Детка, ты чего такой? Случилось что-то?

Но дракон лишь уложил голову на лапы и закрыл глаза.

— Что с ним? — встревожился Джек. — Неужели простудился?

— Может, на дне сожрал что-то. — Баки снова погладил Бонни, но, не получив никакой реакции, спрыгнул на площадку. — Он умный, но иногда такой дурак.

— Значит, в город вы не полетите?

— А тебе что-то срочное? — спросил Баки, обеспокоенно поглядывая на странно тихого дракона.

Решение поговорить с Бонни, когда Джек уйдёт спать, казалось единственно верным. Что-то с вредным ящером творилось неладное, и Баки это не нравилось.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Я тогда пойду в купальню греться. 

— Да, давай…

Как бы Баки ни хотелось составить ему компанию, немного пообщаться, расспросить принца, но состояние Боунса пугало намного сильнее. А потому, едва Джек скрылся за дверью башни, Баки стянул с себя рубаху, скинул обувь и подошёл к драконьей морде, погладил ладонью, прижался грудью к щеке, стараясь его хоть как-то расшевелить.

— Ну же, детка, давай, расскажи, что произошло.

Тяжело вздохнув, дракон открыл один глаз, глянул на своего всадника, и тонкое веко снова опустилось.

И тут до Баки дошло — Боунс что-то видел на озере, что-то решил для себя и молча теперь таким вот образом страдает.

— Дурнина ты черная, — усмехнулся Баки, коснулся губами мягкого века и тут же оказался зажат в лапе. — И что теперь? Приревновал? Обиделся?

Дракон громко раскатисто рыкнул, оскалился, скребанул второй лапой камень площадки, хлопнул угрожающе крыльями, но морда у него при этом была такая грустная, что Баки мог только руки к ней протянуть, обнять, прижавшись к драконьему носу животом.

Длинный язык лизнул шею, грудь, живот. Горячее дыхание обожгло кожу, опаляя конец ремня, на что Баки мог только застонать. Как же сильно он соскучился по Бонни.

***  
Джек валялся в горячей воде купальни до самого вечера, но его все равно знобило. К вечеру накатилась слабость. Джек с трудом выбрался из бассейна, кое-как вытерся, оделся, и в сумерках добрался до своей спальни. Его шатало от стены до стены и трясло от холода. 

В спальне он напился воды прямо из умывальника, забрался под шкуры и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в мутную дрему. 

Когда утром, в обычное время, супруг не появился внизу, а так же не обнаружился рядом с драконом, от которого редко отходил в свободное от забот время, Баки отправился на его поиски. Но ни в коровнике, для которого они выделили одно из хозяйственных помещений, ни на кухне, ни у колодца Джек также не обнаружился.

Дверь спальни принца была приоткрыла, в печи седым пеплом осыпались остатки дров и в комнате было по-весеннему промозгло, а сам принц спал, завернувшись во все шкуры, словно в кокон. Баки хотел было выйти, оставить его досыпать, как услышал хриплое свистящее дыхание мужа. 

— Да ладно? — он тут же оказался на постели, коснулся ладонью лба Джека и отдёрнул руку. Тот весь горел.

— Пить… — простонал Джек. — Воды…

Баки подхватил его на руки, как Джек был, завёрнутым в шкуры, и ломанулся по лестнице наверх, к дракону.

— Бонни, Джеку плохо. Заболел, — выдохнул он и не узнал Боунса.

Тот моментом свернулся на боку кольцом, поднял крыло и рыкнул, мол, чего стоишь и смотришь, давай, укладывай. Выпутав мужа из шкур, Баки аккуратно раздел его, обтёр влажной от пота рубашкой и перенёс к дракону, аккуратно устроил, укрыл своим плащом, а сам помчался вниз, заварить трав и просто принести воды. 

Когда Баки вернулся с водой, Джек жадно напился и снова свернулся клубком под крылом дракона. Там было темно, свет не резал глаза, и было тепло, так тепло…

Баки выдохнул. Расслабляться было рано, чуть позже он напоит Джека молоком с мёдом, благо купил в прошлый раз в городе совсем немного самого раннего, белого-белого, но супруг уже дышал легче, не метался в бреду, стараясь натянуть плащ как можно выше. Баки по себе знал, что живое тепло дракона, отданное добровольно, творит чудеса.

За весь день он поил Джека раз десять, кормить не пробовал, рано для еды было, а к вечеру сам юркнул под крыло Бонни, обнял принца со спины, прижал к себе и постарался уснуть. 

Разбудили Джека раскаты грома и неодолимое желание облегчиться. Он принюхался, но пахло только драконом и Баки. Дождь еще не начался.

Джек выпутался из плаща, выполз из-под драконьего крыла и потопал к водостоку, чтобы отлить. Его шатало, в висках стучали острые молоточки, глаза жгло. Баки тут же вскинулся, соскользнул за Джеком следом, чтобы тот, не дай боги, не свалился за край площадки. Дождавшись, пока он справит малую нужду, Баки обхватил его за плечи, прижал к себе и повёл обратно. Всё-таки слишком рано было купаться для незакалённого и не привыкшего к такому принца.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Баки, когда устроил Джека обратно под драконье крыло. 

Даже Боунс, обеспокоенный состоянием хрупкого человечка, сунул к ним свой нос, потрогал кончиком языка его лоб и заворчал.

— Пить, — сказал Джек. — Только не молока. От него живот крутит. Больно.

— Подожди немного, сейчас вниз схожу, нагрею тебе питья, — попросил Баки, погладил мужа по голове. — Только, пожалуйста, из-под крыла не вылезай. 

Дракон подождал, пока всадник скроется из виду и тут же ткнулся носом в бок принца, шумно вдохнул его запах и принялся тщательно, со знанием дела вылизывать влажную от пота кожу, проходясь мягким языком абсолютно везде. 

— Зачем? Почему? — невнятно спросил Джек.

Но дракон ему не отвечал. Его горячий черный скользкий раздвоенный язык забирался в самые сокровенные уголки. Но Джек настолько ослаб, что даже смущения не чувствовал.

Бонни ворчал, ругался на своём, только одному ему понятном языке, но вылизывать Джека не прекратил даже тогда, когда под крыло снова забрался Баки, лишь сверкнул на него золотом глаз. 

— Потерпи, малыш, тебе легче от этого станет, — со вздохом изумления прошептал Баки, не ожидав застать такую сцену. — Потерпи. 

Джек не ответил. Он жадно напился воды и закрыл глаза. Слабость не отступала, все тело горело и очень хотелось спать.

Гром гремел все чаще. Запахло дождем, и вскоре на замок обрушился яростный горный ливень. 

Дракон заворчал громче, сунул голову полностью под крыло, подтолкнул Джека поближе к Баки и затих, сверкая в темноте глазами. По крыльям гулко заколотили крупные дождевые капли, но под них не пробирались ни холод, ни вода. Баки гладил Джека по голове, спине, бокам, а Бонни жарко дышал ему в бок. 

Дождь стих только к утру. С рассветом сильный ветер разорвал тучи в клочья и разметал их во все стороны. 

— Где я? — растерянно спросил Джек. — Что со мной? Почему так темно?

Шумно выдохнул Бонни и вынул голову из-под крыла, чуть приподняв его, впуская свежий прохладный ветер. Баки натянул на Джека плащ и снова погладил его по голове, но из объятий выпускать не спешил.

— Ты заболел, весь день вчера в бреду метался. Рано тебе было в воду лезть, малыш, ой как рано.

— А… — Джек прислушался к собственному телу. — А почему мы тут? И я не чувствую себя больным. 

— А где ты должен быть? — не понял Баки.

— Ну… в кровати?

Баки коснулся губами его виска, удовлетворённо отмечая отсутствие жара.

— В твою спальню бы Бонни не влез. Он тебя сутки грел, облизывал, вот ты и поправился.

— Как? — вскинул длинные ресницы Джек. — Лечебный дракон?

— Волшебный, Бонни волшебный дракон.

5.  
К концу третьей недели в замок прибыл обоз со слугами, охраной, сундуками, припасами. Королева Роза прислала даже личного камердинера принца, и тот передал своему господину большую шкатулку с золотом. 

— Ее Величество велела, — объяснил он. 

Баки больше заинтересовали крупы, приправы и прочая снедь, которую даже в городе было проблематично найти, да ткани, всё из шкур сшить было невозможно. Те же простыни, например. Хотя Джек в итоге полностью перебрался на драконью площадку к Баки и в спальне у себя почти не бывал.

Во дворе замка теперь ржали кони, мычала корова, которую дважды в день доила посудомойка. Слуги выметали листья, намывали полы, чистили стены. Каждую неделю ездили за припасами в ближайший городок. 

Как ни странно, Джека все это не радовало. Он привык к спокойной уединенной жизни с Кроссбоунсом и Баки, а теперь от него постоянно ждали указаний, приказов, повелений. Да и сам дракон стал заметно более нервным, особо не выбирался со своей площадки, натащив туда всякого добра: от сена до каких-то ржавых доспехов и непонятного оружия.

— А как хорошо было, тихо, — протянул Баки, устроившись на краю драконьего гнезда и свесив вниз ноги.

— Да, — Джек присел рядом. — Зато теперь на завтрак пирожки пекут. Я люблю пирожки. 

— Ради пирожков можно и потерпеть, — усмехнулся Баки.

На него вся прислуга косилась, шепталась за спиной, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах, но Баки умел не реагировать на молву и всё так же тренировался с мечом во дворе, раз уж даже воду для коровы ему носить не позволяли. Как же так, ах он бедненький, да ещё и однорукий. И ведро забрали.

— Давай уговорим Кроссбоунса и еще раз слетаем к озеру? — предложил Джек. — Обещаю не купаться. 

Баки оглянулся на развалившегося в гнезде дракона и пожал плечами. Он помнил про полнолуние и про то, как оно влияет на Бонни, но не знал, согласен ли сам дракон полностью открыться перед принцем. 

— Давай попробуем. 

— Я предупрежу слуг и возьму с собой припасов, — сказал Джек и убежал вниз. 

Поднявшись, Баки дошёл до дракона, прижался к его морде, погладил ласково.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он увидит, когда-нибудь так точно? Ты можешь отказаться, детка, и мы никуда не полетим, устроим пикник с Джеком здесь, а ты…

Договорить Бонни не дал, толкнул носом Баки в грудь и насмешливо фыркнул.

Джек вернулся в теплой куртке и с корзиной.

— Ну что, летим? — радостно спросил он.

Баки помог закрепить на спине Бонни корзину с припасами, сам навесил сзади мешок, куда запихнул сразу четыре теплых плаща, хоть весна и вошла уже в свои права, но по ночам всё равно было ощутимо прохладнее.

Потоптавшись на месте, Боунс потянулся, расправил крылья и взлетел, сделав привычный круг над замком, заставляя всех его обитателей вжимать голову в плечи и прятаться.

— Ему так нравится пугать слуг? — громко спросил Джек.

— Они его и так боятся, — погладив чёрную чешую, ответил Баки. — Шугаются, если он на стену греться выползает, отводящими зло знамениями воздух перед ним чертят. Бонни злится. Привык к тишине, а тут все эти бегают, орут.

Бонни согласно рыкнул, плюнул пламенным сгустком в вершину ближайшей горы и завис над ней, с интересом наблюдая, как камень оплывает от жара драконьего огня.

— Прости, Боунс, — Джек наклонился вперед и погладил дракона по шее. — Мне положена прислуга. Я же принц. 

Громко фыркнув, Боунс прибавил скорости, снова принялся заигрывать с ветром, врезаться на полном ходу в птичьи стаи, хватая прямо на лету упитанных гусей и проглатывая их вместе с перьями.

— Для него все эти птички на один зубок, — рассмеялся Джек. 

— Аперитив, — ответил Баки, обнял Джека поперёк живота, прижал к себе крепче.

— Какие ты слова знаешь, — довольно сказал Джек, откинувшись Баки на грудь. — А ты знаешь, что Боунс крутые яйца любит? Они для него, наверное, как конфетки. 

— Вот ты-то откуда это знаешь? Прикармливал этого оглоеда, пока я не видел? — поинтересовался Баки, устроил подбородок на его плече.

Так лететь было в разы приятнее.

— Угощал, — признался Джек. — Мне вареных яиц на завтрак наготовили, а я их терпеть не могу. Предложил Боунсу, а ему так понравилось!

— А ещё он клубнику любит, но она столько обычно стоит, что проще обнести огород, чем на рынок идти, — хохотнул Баки. — Представь себе ночь и огромную чёрную тень, распластавшуюся вместе с хлипким забором. Жрёт он клубнику вместе с листьями, но зато за пару мгновений может слизать с грядок всё подчистую.

Боунс фыркнул, задрал голову и прибавил скорости так, что говорить стало сложно.

Джек засмеялся. Дракону явно не понравилось, что о нем сплетничали. 

До озера добрались достаточно быстро, даже не успели от скорости замёрзнуть. Дракон дал с себя снять поклажу и седло и сразу ускакал в озеро, занырнул на глубину, оставив на поверхности только голову.

— Я бы после такого денег за клубнику оставлял, — задумчиво сказал Джек, разуваясь. — Какая тут трава шелковистая…

Баки неспешно разделся, потянулся всем телом, подставляясь солнечным лучам, и глянул через плечо. 

— Помнишь, ты обещал не лезть в воду? 

— Да я и не собирался, — улыбнулся Джек. — Тут и без того хорошо. А вода, наверное, только к концу лета прогреется. 

Удовлетвореный ответом, Баки пошёл к воде, к поджидавшему его на отмели дракону. Обычно в день полной луны Бонни становился ласковым, игривым, утаскивал своего всадника в гнездо и… Баки фыркнул, потрогал ногой воду и вошёл по пояс, чтобы быть почти сразу схваченным огромной лапой. 

Джек смотрел на них с берега и улыбался. Они были такие… Он не мог подобрать слов. Совершенно сказочные и в то же время до звона в ушах настоящие. 

Накупавшись, Баки на заплетающихся от усталости ногах дошёл до Джека и упал на траву, закрыл глаза. Жаркое солнце слизывал с его тела водяные капли, рядом, в озере, расшалившийся дракон гонял рыбу. 

— Хорошо тут, никого лишнего. 

— Да, — согласился Джек. Ему очень хотелось погладить Баки по спине, ощутить под ладонью сильные мускулы, но он не решился. — Я привык быть только с вами за эти недели. Тихо, спокойно...

— Ничего, малыш, приспособимся, — поддержал его Баки, дотянулся до ступни супруга, накрыл её ладонью. 

За последнее время для него стало правильным вот так вот прикасаться к Джеку даже не для проверки его самочувствия, а чтобы просто убедиться, что он рядом. Даже Бонни прекратил бесоёбить и то и дело тыкался в принца носом, заваливая в сено или устраивал у себя в лапе. 

— У тебя такая рука горячая, — сказал Джек. — Я прикажу слугам сделать ставни в спальнях, а потом и везде. Не то замерзнем зимой. 

— Прикажи, — поддержал Баки, бездумно поглаживая ступню мужа. 

— Ты чего-нибудь хочешь, чтобы слуги для тебя сделали? — спросил Джек. — Что-нибудь особенное для тебя готовили? 

Баки сел, перебрался поближе к мужу, задел его плечо своим и с улыбкой глянул на плавающего пузом кверху дракона. 

— Не знаю, у меня никогда слуг не было, привык все сам делать для себя, для Бонни. Это вообще странно, что они буквально все за меня делать пытаются. 

— Им за это платят, — объяснил Джек. — Это их работа. Вдобавок, ты, породнившись со мной, получил дворянство, а дворяне сами никогда ничего не делают.

— Почему? Это скучно и странно, что я не могу для нас приготовить ужин и должен ждать этого от других. Помнишь, каким вкусным был тот первый баран? 

— Жестким, как подметка, — рассмеялся Джек. — Но вкусным, да. Но чтобы нормально содержать такой большой замок, нужны слуги, ничего не поделаешь. Это же не крестьянская избушка.

— Бонни не согласился на избушку, он же дракон, а драконы живут в замках. Вот и пришлось искать замок или того, кто нам с Бонни этот замок подарит, — Баки толкнул несильно Джека в плечо, накрыл колено ладонью. 

— А я думал, драконы живут в пещерах. Хорошо, что вам достался я, а не Мишель. Она баранину не ест, корову доить не умеет. Ей все перепелок да каплунов подавай. И паровые рыбные котлетки. 

— Бонни эстет, — вздохнул Баки. — Ему замок подавай. Ничего, он ещё воспитает слуг так, что они тенями по замку перемещаться будут. 

Баки привстал, опираясь на колено Джека, и громко свистнул, от чего Боунс тут же ушёл на дно, чтобы через пару мгновений мощным ударом хвоста швырнуть на берег пару крупных рыбин. 

— Вот и ужин подоспел. 

— Я почищу, — сказал Джек, доставая нож. — Хотя у нас и так еда есть. Но свежевыловленная рыба вкуснее.

Он уверенным движением вонзил лезвие в рыбью голову, и крупная горная форель перестала биться. 

Баки не без удовольствия наблюдал за манипуляциями супруга. Вот зачем им слуги? Они сами почти все умеют, но в то же время он прекрасно понимал, что Джек все-таки принц и ему положен штат гувернанток или как там они все называются. 

Одеваться Баки не стал. Да и зачем? Все равно никто тут ничего не увидит. Насобирал хворост, наломал сухих веток для растопки и приволок поближе к вещам. Сегодня им понадобятся для обогрева дрова. 

Джек почистил обеих рыбин, насадил их на прутья, развел небольшой костерок и подвесил рыбу над огнем, не забыв посолить. 

Дракон выполз на берег, разлегся на травке и рыкнул, подзывая людей поближе к себе, чтобы встряхнуться и обрызгать их с ног до головы. Баки не повёлся, показал Бонни язык и пошёл к костру поближе, погладил Джека по спине. 

— А драконы все такие умные? — спросил Джек, стараясь не концентрироваться на горячей ладони Баки. — Или ты только с Боунсом знаком?

— Драконы разные, — ответил Баки, не спеша убирать руку. — Как люди. Есть и глупые, и злые, и завистливые. А Бонни, он действительно особенный. Самый лучший. 

В подтверждение его слов дракон привстал на лапах и весь выгнулся, расправил крылья, становясь похожим на красивую статуэтку. 

— Самый красивый, — посмотрел на него Джек. — Хотя я никогда не видел других. 

Баки лишь улыбнулся, не став говорить, что он и Бонни-то до конца не знает. 

Потрепав Джека по голове, Баки направился к дракону, прекрасно зная, что тот снова станет приставать, ластиться, словно огромный кот, тыкаться мордой во все места, лезть нагло языком. Но теперь Баки не смущался таких драконьих ласк. Джек был своим. 

6.  
Когда Боунс принялся вылизывать Баки во всех местах, особенное внимание уделяя паху, Джек смущенно уставился на рыбу, постепенно коричневеющую и пахнущую так, что Джек то и дело сглатывал слюнки. Ему случалось заставать придворных за разным. Но сам он был девственником и очень смущался. Ему даже дрочить было стыдно, хотя иногда он все-таки не удерживался. 

Баки громко всхлипнул, застонал, оглянулся на Джека, но тот был занят рыбой и, похоже, не особо обращал на них с Боунсом внимание. 

У Джека полыхали уши и щеки, в паху было горячо и тяжело. Он не удержался и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как черный раздвоенный драконий язык обвивается вокруг уверенно стоящего члена Баки. 

— Детка, — на выдохе застонал Баки, поймал взгляд супруга, шалый, смущенно-возбужденый, и застонал громче. — Дже-екки. 

Джек не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища. 

Дракон отвлёкся от Баки всего на мгновение, чтобы тоже глянуть на Джека, облизать морду и призывно рыкнуть, подзывая и второго человека к себе, загудеть, топнуть лапой и снова зарычать.

— Малыш, иди к нам, — позвал Баки, даже вытянул в сторону Джека руку, надеясь, что тот не откажется.

Джек с трудом поднялся на ноги, и раздеваясь на ходу, двинулся к Баки и дракону. Ждали его с нетерпением. Баки тут же обнял, огладил горячей ладонью спину, плечи, задницу, коснулся губами скулы, подбородка, губ собственного мужа. Дракон тоже не отставал, ласково толкнул носом в спину, прижимая Джека плотнее к своему всаднику, заурчал, лизнул шею.

Джек возбужденно заскулил и неумело ткнулся губами в губы Баки. Когда он ощутил горячую руку на своем члене, у него подкосились ноги. 

Одной рукой было страшно неудобно и обнимать Джека и ласкать его, но тут Бонни подставил морду помощи, толкнув принца носом в свою лапу. Обхватив ладонью член супруга, некрупный, аккуратный, Баки впился жадным поцелуем в такие желанные губы.

Робость, отчётливая невинность Джека только заводили сильнее. Баки хотелось сделать ему по-настоящему хорошо, чтобы он не боялся их с Боунсом, не стеснялся своих желаний. Чмокнув мужа в губы, Баки сместился ниже, лизнул розовую головку его члена и вобрал её в рот.

Джек вскрикнул от неожиданности. Он и не подозревал, что так делают, что так вообще можно. Джек глянул вниз, на Баки, и от зрелища ярких губ на члене у него закружилась голова. Джек оперся руками о лапу дракона. Он весь дрожал. 

Длинный язык дракона прошёлся по его груди, задевая соски, обвил шею, погладил губы и тут же отпустил, отстранился, давая Джеку чувствовать пока что только одного Баки, его губы на члене, плотно обхватывающие, забирающие глубоко в глотку. Горячую ладонь на бедре, ягодице.

— Сладкий, такой сладкий, — на мгновение отстранившись, прошептал Баки.

Джек тяжело дышал. Он осторожно, словно Баки был стеклянный, погладил его по волосам. 

От этого прикосновения Баки прошиб пот, он вжался в мужа, плотнее обхватил губами его член. Сжал в ладони тяжёлые яйца. 

— Ба-а-аки… — простонал Джек. 

Он весь пылал, в паху словно пульсировал огненный шар, готовый вот-вот взорваться. 

Почувствовав дрожь тонкого тела под ладонью, Баки заработал языком усерднее, плотнее сжал губы, чтобы Джек и не подумал отстраниться, чтобы прочувствовал по максимуму, как бывает хорошо и сладко. 

Джек закричал и выгнулся, выплескиваясь в горячий рот. Ноги у него окончательно подкосились, и он осел в драконьей лапе.

Выпив все до капли, Баки поцеловал мужа рядом с пупком и отстранился, обхватил свой член и яростно заработал кулаком, тихо постанывал, улыбнулся, когда груди коснулся юркий язык. Долго он не продержался, слишком жадно и жарко на него смотрел муж, слишком хорошо делал вконец расшалившийся дракон. 

Семя плеснуло далеко, запачкало и лапу дракона, и грудь тяжело дышащего Джека. 

— Я тоже хочу тебе так, как ты мне, — невнятно сказал Джек, размазывая семя по груди. 

— Ещё успеешь, малыш, — улыбнулся Баки, сполз на драконью лапу, вытянул ноги. — Ну вот, теперь все хорошо. Осталось только луны дождаться. 

Дракон согласно загудел, сверкнул золотом глаз. 

— Почему луны? — спросил Джек. — Сегодня полнолуние. Ты оборотень?

— Я — нет, а вот драконы, если хотят, могут менять форму. Но хотят они редко, не верят людям, не позволяют себе рядом с ними быть уязвимыми, — открыл одну из тайн Бонни Баки, погладил лапу. — А в полнолуние магия работает странно и дракону тяжело форму свою контролировать. Да и Бонни тебе доверяет. 

— Спасибо. — Джек повернулся к дракону. — Это честь для меня. 

Боунс заурчал, перевернулся на спину, аккуратно удерживая лапу так, чтобы не потревожить людей в ней, а потом и вовсе переложил их себе на живот. 

Джек раскинулся на теплом драконьем животе, греясь. А потом подскочил, учуяв запах гари.

— Рыба! — воскликнул он. — Рыба сгорела!

Баки поспешил за ним, помог убрать прутики с горелой рыбой от костра и, плюхнувшись на задницу, расхохотался. Притянул к себе Джека, усадил на колени, обнял, зарывшись носом в волосы. 

— Боги, как же с тобой хорошо и спокойно. 

Дошлёпав до костра, дракон растянулся рядом, смешно повёл носом, к чему-то принюхиваясь, и зараз слизал с травы обе рыбины, словно их и не было. 

— А у тебя живот не разболится от горелой рыбы? — спросил Джек у дракона. 

Он обнял Баки за плечи и прижался к нему. 

— Малыш, — Баки погладил его по голове. — Он же дракон, порождение пламени. Так что не станет с ним ничего от рыбы, да и глянь, какая морда довольная. Он хоть и дракон, но больше любит готовую еду. Выпендрёжник он.

Боунс громко фыркнул, обсыпал Баки искрами и принялся вылизывать лапу, в которой любились его люди.

— Давай пообедаем, — предложил Джек. — Я проголодался. Сварта нам целую корзину припасов собрала. 

Чмокнув Джека в висок, Баки легко поднялся вместе с ним, донёс мужа до расстеленного на траве плаща, усадил рядом с корзиной.

— Ты пока раскладывайся, а я пойду руку ополосну.

Дракон на пузе подполз к Джеку, устроил голову на лапах, внимательно наблюдая за всеми его манипуляциями, а как увидел варёные яйца в количестве двух десятков, и вовсе чуть голову на колени ему не сунул, преданно заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, Боунс, это тебе, — заверил Джек, очистил яйцо и протянул на ладони дракону. 

Чёрный язык аккуратно забрал яйцо и утянул в огромную пасть, Боунс заурчал, вибрируя, казалось всем телом, боднул носом Джека, с намёком поглядывая на остальные яйца.

— Ты его разбалуешь, — усмехнулся вернувшийся Баки. — Он спокойно и в скорлупе их съесть может.

Дракон обиженно заворчал.

— Ему явно больше нравится без скорлупы, — улыбнулся Джек, очищая следующее яйцо. — Знаешь, у отца есть пиршественный кубок, сделанный из скорлупы яйца какой-то огромной птицы. Он с человеческую голову величиной. Вот бы Боунсу такое яйцо!

— Можно будет потом попутешествовать, — предложил Баки, вытянувшись рядом с Джеком, прижался щекой к его голому бедру. — Может, и встретим этим чудных птичек и привезём парочку специально для Бонни, чтобы они для него неслись. Как тебе идея? К океану слетаем. Там знаешь какие рыбы есть? Величиной с Бонни.

— Но океан же далеко, за горами, — растерянно сказал Джек, позволяя дракону слизнуть яйцо с ладони. — И в нем чудовища. 

— Малыш, — Баки глянул снизу на Джека. — У нас же вон целый дракон есть. За два дневных перелёта доберёмся до океана, а какие нам с Бонни чудовища могут быть страшны? Может, он нас и в гнездовье драконье отнесёт. Я там давно не был.

— А что за драконье гнездовье? — заинтересовался Джек, продолжая чистить и скармливать дракону крутые яйца.

Дракон загудел согласно, разрешая Баки рассказать то, что он знает, благодарно лизнул ладонь Джека, но внимательно продолжил следить, чтобы тот продолжал чистить мелкие яйца и кормить бедного голодного дракона.

— Это система пещер очень далеко на юге, там рождаются новые драконы. Туда Бонни улетит в поисках подруги и семьи, — немного грустно сказал Баки, коснулся ладонью чешуйчатой лапы. — Целая долина среди гор, где живут только одни драконы и иногда гостят их всадники. Заповедное место.

— А что, — спросил Джек, — драконы все черные?

— А люди все блондины или брюнеты? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Баки. — Они не все даже огнём плюются. Кто-то молнии глотает в небесах, кто-то пьёт кислоту. Драконы все очень разные.

— Я не знал, — покачал головой Джек. — Люди очень мало знают о драконах. Бонни, давай мы с Баки поедим, а потом я тебе остальные яйца скормлю. Я очень проголодался.

Тяжело вздохнув, дракон всё же благодарно лизнул Джека и, поднявшись на лапы, потрусил обратно к воде, чтобы возвыситься над гладью озера плавучим островом.

— У него такой смешной хвост, — сказал Джек, доставая из корзины пирожок. — О, с капустой. Люблю пирожки с капустой. 

— А с чем ещё есть?

Баки привстал на локте и с интересом сунул нос в корзину, но одной рукой особо не поработаешь и пришлось садиться.

— С мясом? Интересно, с каким? Надеюсь, без крольчатины. — Баки откусил пирожок и зажмурился от удовольствия. — Это ты ещё драконят не видел, там вообще помереть со смеху можно.

— Сварта говорила, там с творогом, с яблоками, с ливером, с яйцом и луком, с говядиной и с капустой. А кроликов поблизости не разводят, так что крольчатины не будет. — Джек дожевал пирожок и взял следующий. — Драконят, наверное, никто, кроме драконьих всадников, из людей не видел. 

— Драконята привязчивы очень, — прожевав кусок пирога с ливером, ответил Баки. — И внушаемы. Могут уйти следом за человеком, да и беззащитны они. Гнездовий у драконов немало, но вот материнское только одно, в той долине.

— Значит, когда драконята там маленькие, людей к ним не подпускают? — спросил Джек.

— Издали посмотреть можно, а вот с погладить-почухать ничего не выйдет. Даже всадники держатся подальше от греха. Боги, какие пироги! У Сварты руки золотые, надо будет спасибо сказать. — Баки ухватил второй пирог.

— Ну так из дворца кухарка, — широко улыбнулся Джек. — Не селянка какая-то. Она и выбирать продукты умеет, и готовить. Когда мы с Мишель ели еще в детской, а не за общим столом, нам только она и готовила. Мать ее мне отправила, потому что Сварта не умеет готовить новомодные блюда из морских гадов, и потому, что мне нравятся ее пирожки. 

— Ну и хорошо. Отличный повар на вес золота, а барана и здесь запечь можно. — Баки дожевал пирожок и снова растянулся на плаще, радуясь погожему дню. — Тебя слуги очень любят, малыш, и это много о самом тебе сказать может. Правда, я был и буду для них страшным наездником на чудовище и похитителей принцев. Отец-то твой, кстати, в курсе был, что сына, а не дочь отдаёт? Ты все же наследник. 

— Нет, отец не знал, — покачал головой Джек. — Но он никогда меня не любил. Любимицей всегда была Мишель. Я даже официальным наследником не был объявлен. Как будто он все ждал, что мать родит ему другого. 

— Глуп я для всех этих плясок со знатью, — оскалился Баки. — Мне по должности положено на драконе летать и принцесс воровать. Мужа вон себе какого охватил. Дурак твой отец, малыш. А когда это поймет, поздно уже будет. 

Джек только передернул плечами. 

— Мне кажется, он почему-то решил, что будет жить вечно, — объяснил он. — Вот и не хочет делиться властью. Может, ребенка Мишель наследником назначит. Не знаю. Не хочу знать. С тобой мне настолько лучше, чем во дворце!

— Значит, не нашего это ума дело. 

Баки снова устроил голову на бедре Джека, закрыл глаза. Совсем рядом в озере дрейфовал Бонни, все самые родные и любимые были рядом. Не надо было никуда бежать, никого спасать. 

— А знаешь, — не открывая глаз, усмехнулся Баки. — Мы отцу твоему совсем ничего не должны. Ты же мне ребёнка не родишь, а значит, договор силы не имеет, даже магический. 

— Нет, погоди, — вскинулся Джек. — Вы с Бонни прогнали армию Гефа. Отец отдал вам дитя королевской крови и замок в приданое. Все. Договор выполнен с обеих сторон. 

Он погладил Баки по волосам. 

— Этот да, но Всадник служит роду матери своего ребенка, пока жив, защищает его и его владения, или ведьма не упоминала этот момент, когда заключала с твоим отцом договор? — удивился Баки, жмурясь от удовольствия под ласковыми прикосновениями.

— Какая ведьма? — не понял Джек. — Я ничего не знаю про договор, Баки. Меня просто сестра уговорила поменяться. 

— Значит, не сказала. — Баки поймал его ладонь, прижал к губам. — Даже интересно, что она выгадать хотела. Всадники не прилетают сами по себе, это всегда магический контракт с определёнными условиями — дитя крови в награду и новый дом для Всадника. Дитя и служение роду. Договоры заключают ведьмы с юга, только они ведут дела с драконами, они получают свитки с контрактом. Тёмная кожа, много золота на руках и шее. Точно не видел таких во дворце?

— Томасина! — вскинулся Джек. — Это Томасина! Она живет в южной башне, служит отцу. Всегда для него шпионит. 

Баки одним глазом глянул на начавшее темнеть небо и снова растёкся по коленям своего супруга.

— Вот и нашли мы ведьму, но почему она умолчала обо всех условиях — не ясно. Но планам её сбыться не суждено. Ты полностью наш, а мы только твои.

От озера раздался громкий плеск. Бонни зарычал громко, раскатисто и нырнул, уходя на глубину.

— Кажется, Кроссбоунс не согласен, — обернулся к озеру Джек. 

Но из воды вышел не дракон, а высокий, хорошо сложенный человек. Длинные мокрые волосы облепили плечи и торс, чёрными водорослями спускались по бёдрам.

— Вот сейчас у него и спросим, — расплылся в улыбке Баки, подскочил с месте и бросился вперёд, чтобы в момент быть подхваченным под задницу большими ладонями.

— Ещё р-раз назовёшь меня Бонни, укушу, — рыкнул Боунс и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.

7.  
Джек ахнул. Из кустов, окружавших озеро, вспорхнула стайка пичуг. 

Оторвавшись от вкусных губ Баки, Боунс из-за его плеча глянул на принца, улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд белоснежных острых зубов с выступающими клыками. Хотя и без этого спутать его с человеком мог только слепой. Одних золотых глаз с вертикальным зрачком хватало и тонких, почти прозрачных чешуек, бегущих от висков вниз по шее.

Джек замер на месте, завороженно глядя на Боунса. 

— Как? — выдавил он. — Почему?

— А как ты думал, это будет? — вновь оскалился Боунс, поставил Баки на землю и раскинул руки. — Или я нр-равлюсь только др-раконом?

— Я не представлял. — Джек медленно поднялся на ноги и пошел к Кроссбоунсу, глядя на него, как пичуга на змею.

— Боишься? Почему? Стр-рашный? — Боунс протянул руку, коснулся его щеки, пощекотал длинными чёрными когтями под подбородком. — Не тр-рону. Не бойся, маленький.

И снова притянул к себе Баки, потерся о его плечо лицом, стараясь оставить и свой запах, ткнулся носом в шею, в волосы за ухом, облапал, сжимая в объятиях до красных отметин.

— Не боюсь, — помотал головой Джек. — Просто… странно. Такой большой дракон, а человек даже немного ниже Баки. Куда девается все остальное?

— Магия, — ответил за дракона Баки, растёкшись по его плечу, вздрагивая, жмурясь от настойчивых и немного грубоватых ласк. — Если Бонни днем человеком остаётся, то тень у него всё равно огромная, драконья.

Джек подошел к ним совсем близко. 

— Кроссбоунс ведь не имя… — задумчиво произнес он. — Прозвище? А настоящее имя никому нельзя знать?

Боунс подцепил пальцами подбородок принца, заглянул в глаза.

— Ты наш, тебе можно, — ответил он, облизал тонкие губы и снова улыбнулся. — Бр-рок. Домашнее имя. Ты знаешь. Баки знает. Больше никому знать нельзя. Для других — Кр-россбоунс.

— Ага, великий и ужасный, — добавил Баки и гортанно застонал, вжался в жёсткое тело дракона.

Джек залился краской до ушей. 

— Брок, — мурлыкнул он. 

— Хор-рошо звучит, кр-расиво, — согласился дракон и дёрнул принца на себя, прижал к своей груди, обнял, не прекращая второй рукой тискать задницу Баки. — Вы кр-расиво звучали вместе. Вкусно.

— Ты такой горячий, — Джек провел ладонью по гладкой груди Брока. 

— Я — огонь!

Брок коснулся его губ своими, толкнулся внутрь языком, делясь жарким дыханием.

Одной рукой Джек вцепился в плечо Баки, а другой — в плечо Брока, чтобы не упасть. Дыхание Брока обжигало рот, стекало в легкие, как лава. 

Брок целовал то одного своего человека, то другого, то отстранялся от обоих и с тихим урчанием наблюдал, как целовались уже они. Он тискал Баки, мял его, ласково, хоть и слегка грубовато, оставляя подчас красные полосы от когтей, гладил Джека. А когда дошло дело до левого плеча Всадника, тихо гортанно заворчал, коснулся губами давно зарубцевавшихся шрамов, каждый из них обвёл языком, поцеловал.

— Ну же, Бонни, хватит, — попросил Баки. — Давно уже не больно. Ты не виноват.

— Брок. — Джек провел языком по рисунку чешуек на виске. — Спасибо, что вылечил меня.

— Любимых тер-рять нельзя, — рыкнул дракон и повёл их обоих обратно к плащу, где сразу же сунул нос в корзину с едой.

Пирожки со всем, кроме мяса и ливера, он не одобрил. Баранья колбаса его поначалу заинтересовала, но от количества специй в ней он только расчихался и отдал весь круг хохочущему Баки.

— А тут еще яйца остались, — сказал Джек. — Хочешь?

— Хочу, — оживился Брок, взял одно в скорлупе и нарочито небрежно начал чистить его, поглядывая на Джека, мол, не видишь, не получается, может, спасёшь своего дракона от голодной смерти и накормишь уже?

— Давай я сам почищу. — Джек с улыбкой забрал из когтистой руки яйцо и принялся аккуратно снимать скорлупу. — Там еще молоко должно быть. Хочешь молока?

— Ты совсем его разбалуешь, — покачал головой Баки. — Он и драконом уже ел с твоих рук, а сейчас так и подавно всё к твоим ногам положит.

Джек только улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он отдал очищенное яйцо Броку, а потом полез в корзину в поисках молока. 

— О, вот оно, — он достал кувшин с плотной пробкой. — Только у нас кружек нет. Будете пить из горлышка.

Брок, довольный, ел, пил жирное свежее молоко, но при этом лапать своих людей не прекращал. Он прикасался к Джеку нежно, ласково, боясь навредить тонкой белой коже, гладил его по плечам, бедрам. Мял Баки, любовался его задницей, бесстыдно поглаживая между половинок, заставляя Всадника давиться стонами, ронять голову на скрещенные руки. 

Джек краснел и вздрагивал. Он догадывался, чего хочет Брок, но совершенно не представлял, как это все будет. Да еще втроем… 

Баки, похоже, этот вопрос нисколько не волновал, он откровенно получал удовольствие от присутствия дракона рядом, громко постанывал, подавая бёдрами вверх, жмурился под многообещающими голодными взглядами Брока. 

Джеку хотелось одновременно и деться куда-нибудь, и прижаться к Баки и Броку потеснее. Член стоял колом, кожа полыхала, словно его облили жидким огнем. Джек то и дело облизывался. 

— Кр-расивые, вкусные, — пророкотал Брок и, прижав Баки ладонью к плащу, поманил к себе Джека.

— Там… масло в мешке, — захлёбываясь стоном, прошептал Баки.

Джек, двигаясь словно во сне, порылся и достал темный флакончик, закупоренный корковой пробкой, а потом придвинулся к Баки и Броку. 

Горячие сильные ладони сжали его плечи, длинные ногти дракона немного царапнули кожу. Брок легко перетащил Джека к себе поближе и взглядом указал на круглую задницу Баки, погладил левую ягодицу, хлопнул по ней и оттянул в сторону, открывая взору принца плотно сжатые мышцы входа.

— Смотр-ри.

Джек страшно смущался и краснел, но смотрел. 

Сковырнуть пробку ногтем дракон смог в момент. Пахнуло чем-то свежим. Янтарные, как глаза дракона, капли полились на сжатые мышцы. Баки вздрогнул, глянул через плечо шалым, абсолютно пьяным взглядом.

— Кр-расивый? — спросил дракон Джека.

— Очень красивый, — прошептал Джек.

— Потр-рогай, — шепнул ему на ухо дракон, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием, словно язычок костра лизнул. — Поможешье р-растянуть. Попр-робуешь, какой он сладкий, какой тугой и жар-ркий внутр-ри.

Джек, как завороженный, положил ладонь на ягодицу Баки, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку и легонько надавил на темное колечко мышц. Палец вдруг провалился внутрь, и Баки довольно простонал. 

— Смелее.

Дракон надавил на его руку, заурчал, когда Баки вскинул бёдра выше, насаживаясь на палец своего мужа.

— Погладь внутр-ри. Чувствуешь, какой гладкий? — Длинный язык лизнул ухо, шею, плечо. — Одного пальца мало. Твой член толще. Пор-рвёшь. Ещё палец или хочешь, Баки сам всё сделает?

— Я… сам… — выдохнул Джек. 

Он устроился поудобнее и принялся ощупывать Баки изнутри сразу двумя пальцами. Баки был скользкий, гладкий и очень горячий. Джек увлекся, забираясь все глубже. 

Баки стонал не переставая, комкал плащ под собой, вертел задницей и готов был уже умолять мужа не медлить, плюнуть на растяжку и взять его так, как есть. Смазки хватит, а потерпеть немножко не страшно. Но ягодицу обожгло лёгкой приятной болью, отрезвляя.

— Тер-рпи, неугомонный, — рыкнул Брок, хлопнув его снова по заднице.

Джек повернулп голову, наконец-то решаясь рассмотреть член Брока. Тот был очень темный, с налитой головкой, толстый и не очень длинный. 

— Хор-рошо, что нр-равлюсь. Потр-рогай, если хочешь, но сначала Баки.

Брок обнял Джека со спины, кончиками чёрных когтей аккуратно пробежался по его налитому желанием члену, смахнул крупную прозрачную каплю смазки и двинулся дальше, чертя узоры на бледной, толком не знавшей прикосновений солнца коже, пока не дошёл до розовых бусинок сосков.

— Ты хочешь его? Хочешь внутр-рь него?

— Д-да! — заикаясь, выдавил Джек. — Баки, а ты хочешь?

Он протянул руку к члену Брока, провел над ним ладонью, но коснуться так и не решился. 

— Может, сначала вы? Я посмотрю. Я не знаю, как. Никогда ни с кем не был.

— Я больше тебя. Я потом, Баки на нас обоих хватит и он хочет. Давно тебя хочет. Попр-робуй. Баки поможет.

Джек тут же оказался на спине, Баки оседлал его, навалился сверху, прижал к мягкому плащу, погладил ладонью лицо супруга и ласково поцеловал. Его трясло от нетерпения и желания насадиться на красивый твёрдый член Джека, слиться уже с ним наконец, закрепить их союз, подтвердить его, чтобы на сердце стало легче.

Джек покорно раскинулся под ним, гладя плечи, грудь, твердый живот, несмело спускаясь вниз, чтобы потрогать член. 

— Люблю тебя, муж мой, — прошептал Баки и, помогая себе рукой, медленно опустился на член Джека.

Всё же растяжки было маловато, но винить в этом мужа Баки не мог, сам поторопился, но кратковременные вспышки боли тут же искупились сладким протяжным стоном, сорвавшимся с губ Джека. Да ещё и со спины прижалось невозможно горячее тело дракона, не сумевшего или не захотевшего остаться в стороне.

Джек вцепился пальцами в крепкие бедра Баки и толкнулся вверх, в его горячее, почти обжигающее тело. Он задыхался от возбуждения, от незнакомых, непривычных ощущений. И Баки на середине подхватил его движение, насадился до самых яиц, заскулил, задрожал, всхлипнул рвано от распирающего и такого сладкого ощущения внутри себя. Ещё и Брок обхватил его член когтистой ладонью и принялся дрочить в такт движения тел любовников.

Джек метался под Баки и Броком, толкался вверх, гладил грудь Баки, теребил его соски. Ему было горячо, и странно, и так невыразимо хорошо. 

— Родной, — шептал Баки, двигаясь мерно, ритмично, ловя каждый вздох, каждое движение мужа, чувствуя, как срастается с ним, сливается в одно существо, сам сходя с ума от пульсирующего всё жарче и жарче пламени внутри.

Хватило Джека очень ненадолго. Он изо всех сил толкнулся в Баки и закричал, кончая. Из него словно извергался жидкий огонь. 

Баки закричал, забился в крепких объятиях дракона, подхваченный его сильными руками, захрипел, когда вместо члена Джека по его сперме в задницу толкнулся другой, ощутимо больше и твёрже. Брок его явно щадить не собирался и давать время на передышку — уж тем более. Он загонял резко, мощно, рыча над ухом, вжимая едва живого Баки в распростёртого под ним Джека.

Джек обхватил Баки руками, прижал к себе, целуя везде, где только мог дотянуться.

Громкий рык разнёсся над озером, отражаясь от водной глади, высоких скал, теряясь в редком лесочке. Дракон упал рядом с Джеком, плотоядно улыбнулся и погладил его по голове.

— Хор-роший мальчик.

Из Баки словно разом все кости вынули. Он загнанно дышал, едва находя в себе силы хотя бы моргать, но всё же дотянулся до губ мужа, поцеловал его и провалился в забытье.

Джек выполз из-под Баки, накрыл его полой плаща и спросил у Брока, чувствуя, что язык еле ворочается:

— Это всегда с ним так?

— Нет, — клыкасто оскалился дракон, вновь сунувший нос в корзину с провиантом. — Обычно с ним только я. Двое — много. Он пр-ривыкнет. Ты отдохни. Поспи. Тебе нечего больше бояться.

— Я не боюсь! — вскинулся Джек и растер мазок семени на животе. — Я пойду вымоюсь. 

Брок дёрнул его на себя и поцеловал. Рот Джека наполнился жидким огнём, устремившимся по глотке вниз к желудку, распространяясь по всему телу жаркой волной. Отстранившись, дракон снова ухмыльнулся и облизал губы, выпачканные в чём-то чёрном.

Джек не удержался и снова потянулся к нему за поцелуем. 

— Жадный малыш, — в губы ему рыкнул дракон и, подхватив на руки, понёс к воде. — Тебе тепер-рь никогда холодно не будет. Одиноко не будет.

Они плескались в озере, и Джек действительно не чувствовал холода. Он нырял, обнимал Брока, вплетал пальцы в его длинные волосы. 

— Ты только в полнолуние перекидываешься? — спросил Джек, когда они наконец выбрались на берег. 

— Контр-ролир-ровать в полнолуние себя сложно. Своё желание пер-рекинуться, — ответил ему Брок, сверкнул глазами. — Если захочешь, часто буду человеком. Баки хочет.

— И я хочу, — закивал Джек, разбрызгивая воду с волос. — Будем спать втроем. А вы меня… — он зарумянился. 

— Обязательно. И мы тебя, и ты нас. Обоих.

Брок длинно лизнул его щёку, подхватил под задницу, помял половинки и выпустил.

Джек довольно улыбнулся. Ему странно, но очень приятно было чувствовать себя желанным, нужным — не потому, что он принц, а просто так. 

— Как там Баки?

— Баки спит. Баки долго спать будет. И ты будешь, а я вас охр-ранять.

— Я не хочу, — сказал Джек и внезапно широко зевнул.

Дракон донёс его до гнезда из плащей, уложил рядом с Баки, тоже укрыл и навис сверху. Чёрные влажные волосы волной упали принцу на грудь, закрывая от него и начавшее темнеть небо, и громады скал.

— Спи, моя кр-ровь. Спи, дитя.

Горячие губы коснулись лба Джека.

Джек глубоко вздохнул, обнял Баки и закрыл глаза.

8.  
В замок они вернулись лишь на третьи сутки. 

Стоило дракону зависнуть над крепостной стеной и громко раскатисто рыкнуть, как во двор высыпали все обитатели замка.

— Смотри, похоже, слуги тебя потеряли, — усмехнулся Баки, обнял Джека, прижал его к себе.

— Переживут, — буркнул Джек. — Не их дело, где я бываю.

Дракон согласно рыкнул и плавно опустился на свою площадку, подождал, пока люди слезут с его спины и завалился на бок, вытянув все четыре лапы, изображая из себя смертельно уставшего ящера, которого только ленивый не эксплуатирует.

— Ты только глянь на него! — хохотнул Баки и покачал головой.

Джек погладил Брока по морде. 

— Затрахали мы бедняжку, — сказал он. 

Баки лишь расхохотался, не без удовольствия вспоминая последние пару дней, когда они только и делали, что любили друг друга в разных позах и последовательностях.

— Ничего, пусть привыкает. Спать-то теперь нам в одной спальне, по крайней мере зимой.

— До зимы еще далеко, — сказал Джек. — Весна еще не закончилась. Да и лето тут, в горах, позже приходит. 

Он потянулся, встряхнул головой. 

— Пойдем в купальню. Я и побреюсь заодно. Не люблю, когда шерсть на лице. 

Баки поймал его за подбородок, заглянул с теплотой и любовью в глаза и поцеловал. Одной рукой было неудобно ласкать мужа, гладить его по спине, плечам и в то же время не давать отстраняться, но он почти привык, почти приспособился.

— Пойдём. Бонни наконец не будет нас с тобой ревновать.

Дракон громко фыркнул, но даже морды не поднял.

— Что, уже смирился с тем, что ты Бонни? — улыбнулся Джек. 

Они пошли вниз, в купальни. Первому попавшемуся слуге Джек приказал нести в купальню свежую одежду и готовить обед для него и его супруга. Слуга, раскланявшись, помчался выполнять приказание. 

Но Баки затормозил, заметив странное — из-под наглухо запертой двери, той самой, что они так и не смогли на первой неделе открыть, а потом просто плюнули, лился золотистый неяркий свет. 

— Смотри-ка, похоже слуги где-то ключи и от этой комнаты нашли, — остановил Джека Баки. 

Джек замер перед дверью и весь подобрался.

— Баки, — сказал он севшим голосом. — У этой двери не было замка.

Он толкнул дверь и замер, когда она распахнулась без скрипа. 

Небольшое круглое помещение было заставлено какими-то сундуками, ларцами, шкатулками, а на всех горизонтальных поверхности, мерно колыхаясь, горели свечи. 

— Кто-то же их зажёг? — удивлённо отозвался Баки, попробовал задуть одну, но она тотчас вспыхнула снова. 

— Мой прадед был колдуном, — тихо сказал Джек, входя и закрывая за собой дверь. — Но почему сейчас?

— Вот уж чего не знаю, малыш, того не знаю, — ответил Баки, обошёл всю комнату, но ничего не касался. 

На его век и так хватило магии и магов.

Заныло левое плечо, напоминая о произошедшем много лет назад. 

— Дедушка Джаред? — позвал Джек, обходя комнату и не спеша заглядывать в шкатулки и ларцы. 

— Наконец ты нашёл время навестить старика? 

Раздавшийся из ниоткуда голос заставил Баки вздрогнуть, дёрнуть Джека за руку, спрятать себе за спину. 

— Кто здесь? Покажись! — рявкнул он

Ответом ему был смех. 

— Гляжу, хорошего ты себе мужа нашёл, заботливого, любящего. 

В центре комнаты появилась лёгкая дымка, задрожала, формируясь в человеческую фигуру. 

— Дедушка? — спросил Джек и прижался к Баки. — У меня самый лучший муж. 

— Да я уж вижу, не слепой.

Баки во все глаза смотрел на человека в бордовой теплой мантии, седого как лунь, с окладистой бородой и хитрыми серыми глазами. Из воздуха у него в руках откуда-то появилась длинная трубка, и в комнате запахло табаком. 

— И ты счастлив наконец-то. Добре, добре. Ты всегда таким был своевольным, отца-дурака не слушал и правильно делал. Кроссы всегда сами свою судьбу создавали, и ты вон создал. 

— А Мишель разве не Кросс? И разве я не Бенджамин? — спросил Джек. 

— И Мишель Кросс, — ухмыльнулся старик. — Так она вроде бы не замужем за одноруким Всадником и сына родит не ему, а своему избранному. Бабы-дуры у нас в роду, не чета мужикам. Что мать твоя, что Мишель — одно расстройство. Но тоже все сами решают. Что она мужем вертеть будет, что ты своим веришь, и не пыхти, Всадник, а то я не знаю, на что ты готов ради моего правнука. 

— Не надо ради меня быть на что-то готовым, — помотал головой Джек и посмотрел на Баки. — Просто живи. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым и здоровым, Баки. Вот и все. 

Баки обнял мужа крепко, не сводя подозрительного взгляда с мёртвого волшебника, отчего-то вылезшего, чтобы пообщаться с внуком. 

— Ну это не тебе решать, — хитро глянул на Джека старик. — Пока сюда не примчался дракон, у меня для тебя есть подарок — желание, самое личное и сокровенное, только для себя. Загадывай — и я исполню. 

— Я хочу, чтобы у Баки снова была живая и целая левая рука, — уверенно сказал Джек. — Чтобы он мог обнимать меня двумя руками, дедушка. 

— Джек, зачем? — воскликнул Баки и закричал. 

Его снова пожрал неугасимый чёрный колдовской огонь, снова сжирал плоть с руки, которой больше не было. Баки упал на пол, рванул на себе рубашку, стараясь добраться до плеча, чтобы сбить огонь, сделать хоть что-то. Но мог только беспомощно хрипеть, полосуя ногтями собственную кожу. 

Стены замка вздрогнули. Крику Всадника вторил отчаянный рык его дракона. А старик пропал, растворился в воздухе, оставив только запах табака. 

Джек схватил Баки за правую руку, прижал ее к груди, глядя, как из волшебного огня проступают очертания костей, сухожилий, красных мышц, как прорезаются вены, как рука покрывается кожей. 

— Баки, Баки, — звал он. — Баки, очнись. Смотри, смотри же!

Боль пульсировала, казалось, во всем теле, но Баки услышал голос Джека, пошёл за ним, стараясь всплыть наверх, выбраться из этого странного видения, и снова падал. Его всего било дрожью, крутило суставы ужасающей, нечеловеческой болью. 

Дверь комнатки с грохотом отлетела в сторону вместе с петлями и рамой. Брок в мгновение оказался рядом, стиснул Баки так, что тот вдохнуть не мог. 

— Нет-нет-нет, только не снова, — испуганно частил он. — Я не могу тебя потер-рять. 

— Брок, Баки, — обнял их Джек. — Все хорошо. Брок, смотри, у Баки снова есть левая рука. Смотри же!

Дракон замер, неверяще коснулся ладонью левой руки Баки и осел на холодный камень пола. Обнял обоих своих людей. 

— Боги… спасибо. 

— Брок, — прохрипел Баки, чувствуя как отступает боль, сменяясь неприятным зудом. — Джек. 

— Это дедушкин подарок, — выдавил Джек, взяв левую ладонь Баки в свои. — Теплая. Чувствуешь, Баки?

— Чувствую, Джек, боги, я… я чувствую твою ладонь. Рука настоящая, живая, — зачастил Баки, переплётя пальцы с пальцами Джека. — Живая… 

Дракон ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и поднял на Джека полный немой благодарности взгляд, подался вперёд, обхватил его за затылок и поцеловал. 

Джек горячо ответил на поцелуй и потер глаза. 

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — У Баки теперь есть рука, видите?

В коридоре послышалось топот и чьи-то крики. Брок обернулся в проем вынесенной им двери и громко рыкнул. Все звуки разом стихли. 

— Люди, — протянул Брок, поднялся, помогая встать и Джеку с Баки, поцеловал последнего в висок и снова трепетно коснулся левой руки, провел от плеча до запястья. 

У Баки получилось только улыбнуться, слов пока никак не находилось. 

— Все вон! — рявкнул Джек в коридор.

Послышался топот шагов, и все смолкло. 

— Давайте втроем в купальни пойдём? — предложил Баки, все ещё очень слабый от пережитого ужаса и боли. 

Дракон поднялся, перекинул длинные пряди волос на одну сторону и подхватил своего Всадника на руки. 

— Ведите. 

Его нисколько не смущала собственная нагота и уязвимость сейчас, как и то, что с человеком его перепутать мог разве что слепой, а вот уходить наверх к себе на площадку он явно не горел желанием. 

— Да, пойдемте. А в ларцах потом пошаримся, — согласился Джек.

Едва они вышли в коридор, как выбитая дверь плавно взлетела и встала на место. Свет за ней погас, осталась только тонкая полоска.

— Бонни, тебе одежда нужна? — спросил Джек. 

— Зачем? — удивился Брок, никак не отреагировал на прозвище. — Я и так кр-расивый. 

— Красивый, — согласился Джек и погладил Брока по спине. — Идемте. Баки, как ты?

— Пока не знаю, — немного рассеянно улыбнулся тот, разглядывая свою левую руку, до конца ещё не веря в реальность того, что она снова при нем. 

— Купальня, — напомнил дракон. 

В купальне их ждали мягкие полотенца, поднос с мылом и мочалками, три кубка и большой кувшин вина.

— Точно, — сказал Джек, наливая вино. — За это надо выпить. Брок, не кидай Баки в воду в одежде.

— Бонни, пусти, — попросил Баки. 

Он уже отвык пользоваться двумя руками и потому хотел раздеться сам, сам обнять Джека, вымыть его и не выпускать из объятий своих мужчин весь вечер, раз даже и дракон примчался. 

— Хор-рошо, — выдохнул Брок, погрузившись по подбородок в горячую воду. 

— Все, малыш, мы его потеряли, — улыбнулся Баки. 

Джек вручил Броку кубок густого темного вина. Второй вручил Баки.

— За исполнение желаний! — сказал он и отпил. — Отличное вино.

Брок с Баки переглянулись и подняли кубки, поддерживая Джека. 

— За тебя, малыш. 

— За тебя, — согласился с Баки Брок и выпил вино одним глотком. — Вкусно. Жар-рко. Хор-рошо. 

Джек тем временем спустил с плеч Баки полуразорванную рубашку и поцеловал его в левое плечо, на котором не осталось ни рубцов, ни шрамов. 

— Я так рад, — сказал он. — Я так хотел, чтобы у тебя снова было две руки. 

— Это я виноват, — заговорил дракон. — Я откусил Баки р-руку. 

Черты его лица стали резче, скулы острее, взгляд потерял теплоту, выстыл. Янтарная радужка потеряла свою яркость и блеск. 

— Брок, нет, ты жизнь мне спас. — Баки поцеловал Джека и, быстро раздевшись, нырнул в бассейн к дракону, обнял его наконец двумя руками. — Если бы не ты, магический огонь сжёг бы меня полностью, понимаешь? А так лучше без руки, зато с тобой, зато мы Джека встретили. 

Брок выдохнул, стиснул Баки в объятиях и глянул поверх его плеча на Джека. 

— Спасибо тебе. 

Джек спрыгнул в бассейн, окатив Брока и Баки водой. 

— Я люблю вас, — без рисовки сказал он. — Когда дедушка спросил про желание, я сразу подумал про руку Баки. 

— Мы живём только ради любимых, — серьезно ответил Баки, притянул к ним в объятия и Джека. — И готовы за них даже умереть. 

— Не надо умир-рать. Надо жить для них, — возразил Брок. 

— Да, — согласился Джек. — Для вас я хочу жить.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Драконы тоже люди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895455) by [fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020)
  * [Принц Джек](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895527) by [fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020)




End file.
